Shades of Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Stories of women and men alike who have fallen in love. Full of odd pairings and arrangements from both Final Fantasy (in general) and Kingdom Hearts. Just a collection of one-shots with a single string that connects them all. However, the story begins with the listed pairing and thus shall end with it as well.
1. Love Me Still

__Pairing names will be at the top of each chapter so please take that into account before reading and potentially flaming thank you! This series includes all sorts of pairings so just skip those you don't wish to read, a'ight?  
__

 _Pairing: Aqua / Tifa_

* * *

The flower shop is more than lacking in customers this week. Then again the end of the month isn't filled with very many weddings so there's no need for large overly consuming orders. Even so, Aqua wishes there was _something_ to do to take her mind off of the anxiety that wells up in the bit of her stomach. She's worried about her girlfriend.

Seventh Heaven, a newly opened bar, is one that Tifa runs all by herself. Of course she's well known and with such high quality liquor and food there's a never ending surge of patrons. It's kept Tifa more than a little busy day and night. She gets up early and goes to bed late. Not only that but Aqua has barely spent any time with her. Perhaps it's selfish, but she feels a little neglected to say the least.

"You just might make the flowers wilt with that look."

Aqua blushes as she immediately sits up straight behind the counter and tries to put a smile on her face. It only has her boss giggling softly. "So… Sorry, Aerith," she stammers.

The woman, who happens to be Tifa's best friend, smiles softly at her. "I heard the bar is doing well." Aqua nods. "Is everything alright?"

Brushing some short blue tresses back behind her ear, Aqua tries to hold back the sigh. Aerith can see it written all over her face regardless and merely hums as she moves to straighten out some of the flowers on a nearby counter. "You know, Aqua, I appreciate your help. But maybe Tifa could use you back at the bar for now?"

Aqua eyes her and realizes just what Aerith is trying to tell her. She smiles and hops off her stool, "You really mean it?"

Aerith nods and slowly turns from her flower tending, "I can always call you if I get swamped with orders."

Sliding away from the counter and around toward the door, Aqua is practically on cloud nine. The idea hadn't even crossed her mind. She can only be grateful that Aerith is such a good friend to them both as she hurries around. "Is there anything I can do to help you today then? Anything at all?"

Giving a small hum to herself, Aerith gestures back toward her 'office'. "No, but I do know you'll need something to waitress in." The brunette begins walking away and Aqua can only trail after her, hanging off of every word. "It might take some time after we close up, but this should be a good start."

As she steps into the small room, Aqua can only wonder if Aerith had planned to do this for her all along. Or perhaps it started as a project for her own girlfriend, Yuffie. Nonetheless she smiles sweetly, "Thank you so much, Aerith."

It did _indeed_ take a while after closing up for Aerith to make the outfit form to Aqua's body. Something that it obviously wasn't intended for. Not that she'd dare say a word about how it conformed to her curves and made everything feel like it was on display. Oh no, not since it's all going to be for just that purpose and all for Tifa.

Coming up to the back entrance of the bar, which they live over, Aqua hesitates. She can hear laughter coming from inside when all the patrons should have gone home by now. Happy hour is far from over and the only thing left should be to clean up the messes they left behind. Except there's still a clatter of glasses on the counter as she slips soundlessly inside.

She stops just as she passes the door that leads to the bar, stopping to listen. It's only then that she hears it – the calm voice of Tifa's friend Lightning. She knows they've known each other for a while, longer than Aqua's known Tifa at least, but it still makes her stomach do a little flip to hear them both chuckle together in the empty bar. Drawing one hand up to brush through her azure bangs, Aqua only becomes determined the longer she stands there.

Clutching the bag, with the outfit Aerith got together for her inside, to her chest, Aqua races up the stairs. She doesn't bother with being silent. Tifa won't leave Lightning's side after all. She'll have plenty of time to tuck the outfit away and slip into bed without another thought.

-0-0-0-

Morning can't come soon enough. Even though Aqua can almost swear she didn't sleep a wink. She had fallen asleep waiting on Tifa to come upstairs and waking up she finds the brunette already missing. That is until Tifa strides out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and another she uses to dry her hair. "Good morning, sunshine," she says with a smile.

Aqua slowly sits up, returning the smile with ease. "Morning.." She gives a small yawn while watching Tifa get dressed. The woman is more than just beautiful and while it's not the reason Aqua fell in love with her, it certainly only makes it that much better. "Hey… Teef?"

"Hm?" the mentioned lady hums as she tugs on a cream colored tank top.

"I have some free time and I was wondering if you'd like some help in the bar tonight."

Tifa spins around, her shirt barely able to hold in her ample bust, "Really? You mean it?"

"I mean it. I know you've been working hard to make it a success. Aerith even helped me pick out an outfit."

Something glimmers in Tifa's eyes and for a moment Aqua has a wandering though. However, she quickly dismisses it as Tifa turns back around and slips into her skirt. "Well, lets get everything set up and go run these errands – together."

Happiness floods through Aqua as she pushes the sheets away and begins getting ready. She doesn't care what she has to do as long as she can be by Tifa's side. That is until later that day when she's standing behind the door with her heart racing – daring to beat right out of her chest. The sound of men and women already beginning to order beers and get seated is overwhelming. Tifa had dismissed her to get dressed while she began pouring liquor.

But now that's she standing there Aqua isn't sure if she can go through with it. She knows well that everyone will be looking at her. While the whole point was to recapture Tifa's attention she's not sure if she likes the other gazes prying at what she's wearing. Reaching down, she tugs a little at the tight material clinging to her body. Aerith _did_ go to a lot of trouble for her – for them.

Courage wells up in stomach and aids her in pushing the door open and stepping out. She doesn't even pay Tifa any mind as she walks straight for the scratch pad, pencil and small metal platter that Tifa had set aside for her. Everyone in the bar seems to gaze at Aqua. None have seen that much skin on their bartender, as Tifa is always prepared to kick someone out if need be, unlike Aqua.

Aqua goes straight to the first group of men near the door that don't have drinks. She picks the furthest location first on purpose. All to let Tifa stare at her. Of course the brunette does what with the short dark blue skirt that flares out about Aqua's mid thighs. Just where the material ends the thigh high black stockings begin. For ease of moving around Aqua has picked out a pair of matching flats.

What has everyone's attention is her top. Tifa's hot piercing gaze is only making it all the worse, too. Aerith had tried in vain to get it a little looser and had demanded Aqua forgo a bar to keep it fitting properly. Which means her breasts jiggle and bounce at every step beneath the white tube top. Without the aid of a bra, her nipples are easily seen what with them growing hard at all the attention she's receiving – but mostly from Tifa.

She smiles politely at the three men she stops before, "Welcome, what can I get for you gentlemen tonight?"

It takes a moment for them to begin to remember what they came here for and another to place their order. But Aqua takes it all in stride. Once she has it jotted down she turns swiftly on her heel and begins back, allowing Tifa to see the front of the outfit. The brunette is practically drooling by the time Aqua is at the bar's edge, rattling off the list of drinks the customers wanted.

Although the only thing Tifa wants right now is to drag Aqua back behind the bar. Only her eyes should ravage the blue-haired woman like that. Yet there's also something about it that has her more enamored the darker the blush on Aqua's face gets. Acting as calm as she can, Tifa hands Aqua the drinks and watches her masterfully carry them all back to the men.

The entire night passes with Tifa trying not to break or spill anything as she watches Aqua move about. Even her usual banter with fellow customers suffers greatly and they're well aware of the fire that's burning in her crimson eyes. Perhaps that's why some of her usual patrons left well before happy hour when they would usually stay since it's a weekend. Not that Tifa minds.

She's already washing the rest of the glasses by the time Aqua has locked up and wiped all the tables down after sweeping the floors. Striding back behind the bar, Aqua stops just beside Tifa. She crosses her arms and leans on the counter, accentuating her bust and the way her nipples poke roughly against the material. "Anything else you need, Tifa?"

Tifa simply can't help herself. She _does_ manage to rinse the soap from her hand before she tugs softly at Aqua's chin. Droplets of water drips down into Aqua's cleavage as Tifa captures the latter's mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. One that ends with Tifa's tongue flicking over her bottom lip. "No, just wait for me to finish here. I think you looked a little _too_ sexy tonight for my own good."

Aqua pulls away and is just about to pass Tifa when she gets an idea. She takes a step back and after a moment of confusion, from Tifa of course, Aqua places herself between Tifa and the counter. The water from the sink splashes into the basin as Aqua squats down with her back pressing against a cabinet. She doesn't have much time or room to work before Tifa figures out what she's doing.

So she works fast. Down go Tifa's black apron and pants while she pushes the crotch of Tifa's white panties to the side. The second her mouth is on Tifa's lower velvet lips she finds her head pushed back against the cabinet. Aqua can only grab onto Tifa's thighs and allow the brunette to begin moving her hips. The roll and bucking doesn't deter Aqua from latching her lips around Tifa's rock hard clit and sucking hard.

Her fingers, already lubed up thanks to how wet Tifa is, easily slide inside of her pussy. One, two, three fingers curl and flex inside the tight fleshy walls that refuse to let her go. Every time she pulls them out it feels as though Tifa's pussy sucks her fingers back in. Just as roughly as she suckles on Tifa's clit, forcing her to reach her orgasm far faster than she would have normally.

Tifa nearly drops the mug that she still has in her hands as she cums – _hard_. She grinds her pussy against Aqua's face as her juices squirt onto her lover's face, to which it then drips down Aqua's chin and onto her awaiting cleavage. Removing her mouth from Tifa's clit, Aqua proceeds to lap up at the pinks lips and between them but not until after she's managed to remove her fingers.

Leaning heavily against the counter, Tifa closes her eyes to try and get rid of the spots dancing across her vision. "Aqua..." she breathes out heavily, "Room. Now."

The woman barely manages to slip out and get out the door before Tifa lets out a moan, one she didn't realize she's been holding in this whole time. She only gives herself a moment to catch her breath and pull herself back together. That and her pants back up and situated. The last thought she spares it to make sure to thank Aerith tomorrow before she sets the mug on the counter and pushes away from the sink.

Tifa practically flies up the stairs to the landing; missing more than just a couple of the steps on the way. She can't wait another moment. She _needs_ to be able to touch Aqua. The door to their room is ajar and Tifa graciously sends it flying open the rest of the way. The suddenness startles Aqua as she drops the top she had just pulled off. She's standing just before the bed in nothing but her skin. The position gives Tifa a perfect view of the side of Aqua's breasts as well as her full ass.

Striding right up to her, Tifa pushes Aqua forward. Their eyes are dilated as they make brief eye contact before Tifa murmurs softly, "On your knees."

Aqua does as she's told. She moves further up onto the bed to give Tifa enough room with however she plans to instigate things. Trying not to think too much about the hands that brush along her thighs, Aqua spreads her legs further. It's only when the touch vanishes that Aqua's heart begins to race. The anticipation is thick in her mouth, tongue feeling heavy as she tries to lick at her lips.

She can hear Tifa disrobing and it has her mind filled with images. Having memorized every inch of Tifa's luscious body, Aqua pinches her eyes shut as the heat builds between her thighs. Once her clothes are a pile on the floor atop of Aqua's, Tifa climbs onto the bed behind her. Tifa's fingertips slowly walk up the backs of Aqua's legs and toward her rear.

Fingers sink into the flesh of Aqua's ass, Tifa giving her a prompt, "Up." Aqua follows and lifts her lower body, rising from her knees to steadying on her feet while her front is still almost touching the bed. This places Aqua's lower body right before Tifa's face. Especially as the latter scoots forward ever so slightly. Her large bosom is between Aqua's thighs and below the wet labia of her pussy.

Tifa dares to tease her by cupping Aqua's cove with one hand, "You must have been planning this if you got all shaved for me."

"Mm- N- No, I wasn't."

The mewl of pleasure alone is enough to set off a fire in Tifa's loins. Moving her hand away, Tifa is careful not to touch Aqua's clit too much. Yet as her fingers glide over the juices leaking from the blue haired woman, Tifa dares to slip a finger inside. Aqua's breath hitches as Tifa buries the finger up to her knuckle and proceeds to make 'come hither' motions.

"T- Tifa! Ah! N- Not so fast… mmm.."

Aqua is more than just sensitive from not having done anything with her beloved in awhile. She can barely bite by her moans as they build up at the base of her throat. Instead they come out as breathy moans that are louder than she realizes. It's music to Tifa's ears and even more so when she withdraws her finger and instead places a small peck to Aqua's left butt cheek.

"Ha… haa… Tifa?"

The woman in question feels bad that she's neglected her sweet Aqua. It surely wasn't fair of her to do so. But it does only want her more now that she's in the moment. She wants to hear every moan drip from her lips like the love juice that's daring to do so from her pussy. Tifa nuzzles against Aqua's ass before grabbing a hold of the underside of the right cheek and getting Aqua to rise to her tip-toes.

Aqua knows just what is going to happen before it does and she's prematurely moaning, "Tifa...~"

Tifa doesn't waste any time in burrowing her tongue deep into Aqua's velvety folds. The smell and taste consume her as she laps at Aqua's insides. That is when she's not withdrawing it to suck and lick at her pussy lips, giving them just as much attention as the insides. Aqua's fingers curl into the sheets as she clutches them in an iron clad grip. Her eyes remain shut as she tries to remain still. The hardest part is resisting the urge to push herself against Tifa's face.

It only gets tougher to stay still when Tifa suddenly has two fingers on her clit. There's nothing she can do to get away from the fingers that tug, rub and flick over the high sensitive nub. It's hard beneath Tifa's fingers and only serves to tell her just how aroused Aqua is – how much she really wants it. That and the way the insides of her pussy clench around Tifa's tongue as she works her close to an orgasm.

In fact it doesn't take long at all, not with Aqua needing Tifa to do it for so long. Masturbating is one thing and only gives some relief compared to the way Tifa touches her. Tifa waits for the moan that follows the way her walls tighten, but there is none. The silent moan arrives at the same time as Aqua's climax. Tifa is pulling her face away, although still rubbing Aqua's clit, as the woman cums.

Tifa watches in awe as Aqua's sweet honey squirts out onto Aqua's thigh as well as her own breasts. It's the first time she's ever made Aqua do so and it has Tifa licking at her lips – she wants nothing more than to get her to do it again. The sheer power of the orgasm has Tifa helping Aqua slump forward. The latter becomes almost literal putty in Tifa's hands.

Sitting her up and turning her around, Tifa crashes their lips together in a needy kiss of tongues and saliva that drips down their chins. The action has their breasts smooshing together and Aqua's cum smearing over both of their chests. Tifa pulls her lips away a moment later to begin a trail of kisses down Aqua's neck. She nips and sucks on the creamy white skin, intending to leave red marks that show she's tending to her lover.

That is until Aqua slowly comes back to reality. She gently pushes Tifa away as she remembers what she's supposed to be doing to begin with. She hadn't intended to spark such a fire between them by simply helping Tifa in the bar. But now that she has it's a perfect in to what she planned from the beginning. Tifa is patient in the way she watches Aqua take over. She eats up every second of Aqua dipping her head down to lick at her breasts.

Aqua knows that Tifa can be sensitive if she does it just right. Not only does she lick up her own pussy juices from Tifa's chest, she begins to fondle and massage the massive globes as well. It's all preparation. Aqua locks their gazes once more as she lifts one of Tifa's breasts slightly. She licks around the puffy areola and avoids the nipple altogether, watching as it hardens beneath the lack of treatment.

Tifa hugs the slender woman closer, as if to urge her to touch her already. And touch her, Aqua does. Aqua's left hand grabs roughly at Tifa's right nipple, twisting and pulling at just the right angles. The other continues to hold up Tifa's left breast so that Aqua can suck the rock hard nipple into her mouth. Lips clasping around it, even then she doesn't treat the nipple fairly.

Her tongue brushes and flicks all around the areola while only giving slow, hard grazes over the nipple itself. Tifa clutches at Aqua. One hand dives up into the short baby blue hair and pushes Aqua's face closer to her bosom, practically smothering her. But it only spurs Aqua on more. She begins to suck on Tifa's nipple more fierce than ever before. Aqua is well aware that Tifa can orgasm just from stimulation to her breasts, but she won't be letting that happen. Just when Tifa clings onto her tighter, Aqua stops every movement completely.

Looking down at her, Tifa is practically panting. Aqua moves up to nuzzle her face into the crook of Tifa's neck. "Tifa…" she begins, "Let's do something new tonight. Anything you want."

Not having to face her helps, otherwise Tifa would see the bright red flush across her face. Her mind has run rampant with the endless possibilities that Tifa can choose and it has her squeezing her thighs together. Tifa kisses the top of Aqua's head, "Turn around and get on your knees, I'll be right back."

Aqua is left more than curious as Tifa hurries off the bed, as quick as her wobbly legs will allow her. She feels more than just exposed and vulnerable to whatever Tifa has planned as she returns to her original pose. Not even daring to glance behind her, Aqua listens to the sound of drawers opening and closing before Tifa is sitting on the side of the bed to show her what she has.

Swallowing hard, Aqua can only stare. The bottle of lube is something she expected but the large double-ended dildo with a nicely sized girth isn't. There's a burning arousal that returns to her core as Tifa uncaps the lube and pours some into her hand and all over the entire length. Aqua bites at the corner of her lip, staring at it the entire time.

Tifa smiles softly, "Want to share?"

"Y.. Yes.."

Leaning forward only briefly, Tifa kisses Aqua softly on the lips, "Then just relax. I'll do all the work in the beginning."

Excitement burns through Aqua's veins like fresh molten lava from a volcano. She _wants_ to be joined end to end with Tifa more than she'd like to admit. Otherwise she'd surely die of embarrassment. Those thoughts don't get much life since Tifa is already on the bed behind her, pushing the lubed up tip to Aqua's outer lips. The latter lets out a breath just as Tifa pushes it in enough to stay in, that is only when Aqua quickly tightens up around it.

"Hold it just like that."

Tifa gives herself a moment to take in the sight, of course, before she dares get on the bed and faces the other way. It's the first time she's gotten to see her lover so vulnerable with three-fourths a dildo hanging from her tight little snatch. Tifa feels more than honored. But she doesn't delay very long. Her own dripping pussy begs for sensation as well.

On her hands and knees as well, Tifa reaches around and lines the tip up with her entrance. They've used dildos before on one another – although never going as far as a strap-on or double-ended one. Which is exactly why Tifa's pussy eagerly sucks in half of her side as she crawls back toward Aqua. Each little bit that Tifa gets closer, the more is pushed into Aqua. The latter can't help but wiggle her hips closer and shove it more into Tifa in the process.

The back and forth ends with them ass to ass and connected at the pussy. It's there that they idle for only a few moments to catch their breath. Tifa, long hair flowing forward over her shoulders, inhales greedily. "Ready, Aqua?"

"Hurry… Tifa.."

Aqua's not sure how long she can last, not with her pussy brimming with pleasure as Tifa makes that first move. She gives the brunette every ounce of control over the pace and rhythm. To which it starts out slow and deep. The large dildo spreads their pussies as they begin grinding on it. They switch with who pulls away and who tightens around it before the other helps slam it back into their depths at the same time.

Their panting and moans are only second to the sound of their asses slapping together and the wet squelching that emits from their pussies. Although Tifa is that's closest to her climax from when Aqua gave her no release previously. It's why her body suddenly tenses up and stills, a lewd moan rolling out over her lips as she cums. At the sound, Aqua manages to stop moving, somehow.

"Tif… Tifa?"

The latter can hear the need – the _lust_ – in Aqua's voice. As a dutiful lover, Tifa weakly begins to move. She wants to have Aqua writhing with a pleasure she had only dreamed of. Which is why her pussy tightens around her end of the dildo as she moves away from Aqua. Pulling it out of the latter, Tifa hurriedly removes it from her own pussy shortly after.

Aqua slumps forward, but only before she turns over onto her back. Her chest rises and falls quickly while her legs are spread wide for Tifa to see – to see what she needs to do. And take care of her, Tifa will. Brows knitting together, Aqua reaches out for her, "I need… you."

Tifa moves over to her, but faces the other way as she places her knees on either side of Aqua's head. She's practically sitting on Aqua's face, smothering the woman with the smell and taste of her juices. Not that Aqua complains. She happily gets to work licking and sucking on Tifa's pussy, anything to get Tifa to finish her off.

Leaning forward, Tifa hums softly when Aqua grabs hard onto her firm butt. Aqua grasps onto it for life while Tifa maneuvers Aqua's legs up and spread even wider – almost parallel to the bed. The next second Tifa is plunging the dildo, slick with their juices, deep into Aqua's pussy. The cry of pleasure echoes into Tifa's folds and serves only to spur Tifa's motions on further.

She's hardly gentle in the way the rough thrusts stir up Aqua's pussy. Tifa's grip on the dildo slips now and then, causing it to reach the deepest point possible and sending white sparkling across Aqua's vision. But Tifa has more planned than just that. She dips her head down and latches her lips around Aqua's hard clit. She vigorously sucks at the small pleasure button while fucking Aqua with the dildo, never letting up on either.

All of the stimulation has Aqua falling short on eating Tifa out, barely able to keep up with the way her throes of pleasure reverberate off of Tifa's pussy. She can only manage to reach around Tifa's thigh and begin rubbing her clit in return.

Aqua's toes curl and her bottom lifts off the bed, arching against Tifa's mouth as well as the dildo that plunges into her one final time. Tifa, already spent, slowly releases her grip on the dildo although she doesn't even think of pulling it out. Instead, she slumps forward as Aqua settles back down to give the woman some air. Although Aqua can still only see Tifa's pussy glistening with juices, she can feel every breath her lover makes.

Tifa, breasts against Aqua's lap, runs her fingers in circles along Aqua's thighs. "Were you planning on helping out tomorrow?"

Aqua swallows hard, still trying to catch her breath, "Yes."

"Then I'll have to go easy on you tonight so we can have more fun tomorrow."

Blushing hard, Aqua tries to redirect her own thoughts from what Tifa has in mind. "Um… Tifa.. It's still.. inside me."

"Oh?" Tifa reaches for it, wiggling it back and forth to where Aqua can't help but let out a mewl of pleasure. "You mean this thing?"

Slowly sitting up, Tifa switches around so that they can stare down at one another. She reaches behind herself and grabs at the dildo, keeping it steady as she buries it back into her pussy. Tifa leans forward and presses their bodies together; breasts to breasts, nipples to nipples, clit to clit. All connected, in the end, via the dildo.

Aqua, lost in the pleasure, tugs Tifa down to share a kiss. One that's so erotic and filled with her tongue lavishing all over Tifa's that the brunette is breathless when it's over. Tifa smirks down at her, "That all you got?"

The taunt is just enough to have Aqua giving a small giggle before their lips crash back together. That is while their hips begin to move anew as they won't be stopping until neither can think of crawling off the bed much less one another.

* * *

 _Just so no one freaks out lol I've dual submitted this into the master file. I will be deleting the other listings shortly 'w' Thanks to everyone that fav/review/yadda yadda on those tho!  
It's merely easier to keep up with for me since FFN is very not like AO3 at all lol _


	2. Love Me Still (2)

_Pairing: Aqua / Tifa || (mentioned) Lightning / Jihl_

* * *

The hesitation is far more evident in Aqua's frame than she intends for it to be. It's been so many years since she left this place – left Tifa. She watches as the buildings pass by outside the window as she's drove toward where Tifa should still be. Not that she'll be waiting for Aqua. The latter is painfully aware of that. Even more so that she won't be able to see her while sitting beside her employer.

She fiddles with the end of her white blouse, nervousness taking over her heart. She had left to pursue her career that finally broke through – a single chance that she'll never regret taking. Even if that meant leaving one of the best relationships she's ever had behind. But she couldn't do that to Tifa and leave her with a long distance relationship that could possibly end their friendship as well.

In the end it was the best decision. Both were just in their early twenties then, unable to stop moving for the other to become the priority. While she's headed back to the large bustling city to see her family she can't help the urge to stop by and get a glimpse of her first real love.

The hope and fear mingling insider her doesn't go unnoticed by the woman traveling with her. Sitting in the back of the lavish car, the blonde businesswoman can be just as cruel as she is beautiful. Yet she's here with Aqua after nurturing the young photographer and warming up to her. Enough to make Aqua her official assistant on anything that has to do with advertising PSICOM Security.

Which is why they're in Midgar. It lacks very many customers and Jihl plans to change that. Aqua knows this very well but her mind keeps wandering to Tifa each time Jihl begins conversing with her. She simply can't help it no matter how bad she feels for not paying full attention.

"That is why you'll have to move here so you can keep an eye on things for me. I expect you to manage this quickly as I have several deals currently riding on getting set up as soon as possible." Jihl's eye twitches from behind her sleek glasses, "Aqua!"

"Ah!" She quickly collects herself. "I- I'm so sorry. I was-"

"If you're not going to listen then why did I hire you? I could have easily allowed Yaag this opportunity and had no concern with him losing focus."

Aqua bows her head. Jihl can only sigh as she turns her gaze to the darkly tinted window. It has Aqua biting at the corner of her bottom lip. The last thing she wants is to upset Jihl. "I'll work hard, you won't regret it."

"Good. Then you have two weeks off to finish settling in. After that time I'll return and we can get to work. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the car slows to a stop and Aqua is caught off guard. They shouldn't be at the hotel she's staying at for at least fifteen more minutes. Aqua tries to peer out through the window but between the tint and the darkness outside it's useless. Jihl turns to Aqua at the sound of nails tapping on the outside of the car window.

"You've told me many times about the woman you left here. The last thing I require of you is to go see how she's doing. If you would like to get home then you may come right back out. But you have five minutes. Afterwards, I leave with my finance."

Aqua can only stare at her. Not only can she not remember even mentioning Tifa's name to Jihl, she can't believe how loudly her heart is beating in her ears. She can process none of what's happening and one thing she really can't wrap her mind around is that Jihl is even seeing someone. Certainly not when the car door opens and suddenly there's Lightning in all of her glory. Those piercing aqua eyes make Aqua crawl out of the car on wobbly knees.

Just before Lightning slips inside to take her place, she pats Aqua's shoulder. "She's waiting for you."

There's so many questions swirling about her head and yet she can't dare to ask any of them. Not that she'd be told the answers if she did. Jihl nor Lightning will give up and let her in on anything that's going on. Which is why Aqua can only sigh as she begins toward the door to the bar.

Her throat is dry, breathing shallow and her heart beats loudly in her ears. It's all too much. Part of her hopes there's plenty of patrons inside. But when she opens the door and slips inside she's disappointed. There's not a single person sitting at the tables or the counter for that matter. The only person inside is Tifa.

The brunet smiles softly at her from the other side of the bar. Her elbows are propped against the surface with her face cradled in her upraised hands. Everything about her is the same; the kind crimson eyes, long brown hair and the smile that makes everything bad slip away from her mind. Aqua hesitantly moves forward until she can easily reach out for Tifa if she wanted.

Tifa is the first to speak up as she stands up straight, eyeing Aqua up and down. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe Lightning. But I'm glad I did."

Aqua can't say anything, she can only stare. She didn't think she'd be back here. Didn't think she'd have the courage at least. Nonetheless she can barely breathe. In fact, she can't say a word.

"I've missed you, Aqua." Tifa watches as Aqua's hands settle onto the edge for the bar, grip tight and quivering. "Actually, I've waited for you to come back. I'm sure that's silly though." Tifa flashes a small hopeful smile, "I bet someone has already come into your life."

"No!" Aqua claps one hand over her mouth immediately after she blurts out the answer. She glances away with red searing onto her cheeks. "I mean… no…. No one has. I was hoping," she slowly lowers her hand, "I was selfishly hoping you were still here for me."

Tifa takes the initiative and grabs for Aqua's hands, pulling her close to the bar. Aqua sidesteps a stool and presses flush up against the edge. She leans over just enough to allow Tifa's lips to ghost over her own. Even so the smile on Tifa's lips is more than evident.

"I'm glad, because I don't think I could love anyone else."

When Tifa's lips finally embrace Aqua's own the latter can't help but seemingly melt against the bar. Tears of happiness gather at the corners of her eyes and she can't stop her hands from meeting with Tifa's. Their fingers lock together as their kisses continue, each one a little rougher and needier than the last.

Finally pulling away, Tifa tugs one hand free to caress Aqua's cheek. "I'm so glad we have pushy friends, hm?"

Aqua eagerly nods and wipes away her tears. She can see the sadness deep in those scarlet eyes, however, and it has her worried. "Tifa, what's wrong?"

"You have to leave again, don't you?"

The question stabs into Aqua's heart. Not because she knows she can't comfort Tifa, because she can, but because of how those words tumble so solemnly from her luscious lips. Aqua gives a small shake of her head and draws up the hand she still holds. She presses a small kiss to the back of Tifa's hand. "I don't. I'm here to stay. I don't ever want to leave you again."

"Then let's continue where we left off. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

A blush highlights Aqua's cheeks, "I'd rather stay here."

"Good answer," Tifa replies with a small laugh.

She pulls away from Aqua and quickly comes around the side of the bar. She doesn't let Aqua move just yet and instead traps her against the bar's edge. Aqua can't help but bump against the stool and sit down on it, if only to make the incoming embrace easier on them both. What she doesn't realize is it puts her face at level with Tifa's large breasts. The white cropped tank-top does little to hold them in.

Especially since Tifa wraps her arms around Aqua and rests her cheek atop the blue-haired woman's head. Even though she's being smothered by Tifa's chest, Aqua isn't in the least bit concerned. The warmth and the smell are something she's desperately missed. She nuzzles her face into the cleavage, lips pressing against the sweaty skin – not minding in the slightest.

Aqua doesn't know why she feels so brave. Maybe it's because it's been so long and she finally has Tifa's arms around her again. Nevertheless, Aqua settles her hands on Tifa's waist while dipping her head a little lower to find the outline of a nipple. She's more than thankful that Tifa doesn't wear a bra because it allows for such interesting situations.

One that starts with Aqua latching her lips onto Tifa's nipple. The bud remains trapped in the fabric while Aqua begins to suck on it. The way she does so has the nipple hardening to where she can properly give it a nibble through the shirt. Tifa clutches onto Aqua's shoulders and pinches her eyes shut. The pleasure that rolls through her body is indescribable. Her knees tremble ever-so-slightly as Aqua begins to fondle her other breast, hand slipping up beneath the taut tank top.

There's a needy way to how Aqua pinches, tugs and kneads Tifa's breast. All the while she never lets the other nipple leave her mouth. It remains locked between her lips as she gives rough sucks to the hard nub. She can't look up to see the euphoria that decorates Tifa's countenance but she can feel it in the way Tifa's hands delve suddenly into her hair.

Tifa grips hard at the blue tresses as her breathing turns shallow, "A… Aqua, wait!"

She does as Tifa requests and releases the soft globes from her clutches. Resting her chin on Tifa's bosom, she looks up to her, "Hm?"

"We're taking this upstairs."

Even as she's backing up, Aqua is already standing and stripping Tifa of her shirt after pushing the suspenders away. Not that her own lasts for much longer. They're only a few steps away from the bar when the white blouse touches the floor with the bra following soon after. Tifa's grabby hands immediately find Aqua's breasts as they begin to slowly make their way to the stairs.

Now that the suspenders are gone, Aqua has more than enough chance to help Tifa shimmy out of the mini-skirt. Left only in a white thong, Tifa pulls Aqua close. Just before the staircase she plants a deep kiss upon Aqua that has the latter almost dizzy afterward. Pulling away from it, Tifa smiles softly to her.

The walk up to the second floor finds them holding hands until they're in the room they had shared for so long. Just past the threshold, Tifa tugs Aqua against her. Their breasts smoosh together in the process as Tifa's hands settle on Aqua's hips, teasingly slipping her fingers beneath the band of her plain dark blue skirt.

Aqua worries her bottom lip between her teeth, glancing off to the side and away from Tifa's burning gaze. The heat on her cheeks reveals what she's about to say far before she can muster up the nerve to get the words out.

Tifa smiles warmly and presses their foreheads together, "What is it?"

"I…I don't want you to hold back. I've missed you and I've wanted this too much… Please?"

A soft laugh reaches Aqua's ears, "Silly, as far as I'm concerned you never left."

"I hope you kept some of your… toys."

Tifa can't help but chuckle at that. Especially since she couples it with pushing Aqua's skirt from her hips, leaving the woman clad in a simple white bra and pantyhose. She dips her head down, hot breath grazing Aqua's ear as she does, "Actually, my collection has grown."

A shiver races up Aqua's spine at that. She can only imagine the things that Tifa has bought – whether it's true or simply to get her excited she doesn't care. Tifa's hands venture down, grasping at Aqua's bare bottom aside from the thin covering of the pantyhose.

"What I'd love to know is why you're not wearing any panties."

Aqua turns her head, leaning her face into the crook of Tifa's neck. "I… I thought I grabbed extra pairs when I packed but I, um, didn't. I haven't had time to go get any," she says in a hurry at the end.

Not that Tifa can complain. After all it only makes it that much more exciting. She steps away with a smile, "Go ahead and get over there. Let me go grab a few things." Three steps toward the dresser and she stops, "Oh and leave those on."

The only thing that Aqua can do is scurry over to the bed and climb atop it. She's not sure what Tifa has in planned but from the way her body thrums with anticipation she knows she can't wait long. All the while as Tifa digs for this or that, she gives a hum of thought.

"Have you still been… you know?"

Aqua, sitting in the middle of the bed, hugs her knees up to her chest. "I… well… y- yes."

Tifa glances over her shoulder, "Both sides?"

"Yes," Aqua admits as she presses her head against her legs. She can't even begin to count the times that she's masturbated to the thought of what Tifa used to do with her.

Striding back over, Tifa gets on the bed and lays out various objects beside her. Meanwhile she grabs Aqua's knees as the woman lifts her head. She begins to guide them apart while Aqua leans back, breath quickening at the many ideas running throughout her head. Tifa reaches down and presses her fingers against Aqua's pussy.

The thin material over it sticks to the woman's skin with how wet she is already. It only makes Tifa want to be greedy, something she pushes to the back of her mind as she begins to tear the pantyhose at the crotch line. It rips easily from the top of Aqua's mound to well past her twitching backdoor.

Tifa grabs one of the smaller dildos and the bottle of lube. It only takes her a moment to pop the cap off and begin to lather the rubber in the thick, sticky substance. Tifa presses the tip of the dildo against Aqua's twitching asshole. It's girth is hardly that of a couple fingers, something she knows Aqua should be able to take in with ease. Even so, she hesitates.

"You didn't happen to have masturbated today have you?"

Aqua knows what she's getting at; whether or not she's clean and ready to be penetrated in every way either can imagine. She can only manage a nod before Tifa begins to push the dildo into Aqua's ass. The hardest part is getting past the first ring of muscles. She's nervous and anxious – something that easily melts away once half of the shaft is well into her.

"Ahhh! T- Tifa…!"

The moan, the sheer volume of it, has Tifa's eyes widening. She had expected a reaction but certainly not an orgasm already. Aqua's juices drip down to where the dildo is buried in her ass. Her quivering legs bend up and far apart to allow Tifa even more access, anything to have Tifa mess her up even more.

Tifa can't help but smile, "If you're already losing it now, I'm afraid to go further." She moves away, leaving the dildo where it is, and grabs for the harness and a strap-on. "Give me just a moment and I'll be ready."

Aqua takes this as a queue to wait. But her fingers have another idea. They're already slipping down to brush over her hard clit and engorged lower lips. The movements are sloppy and out of pure need as she rubs her fingers over them. Her other hand draws up to grope at one of her breasts. She pinches the nipple between her thumb and middle finger, applying far more pressure than she usually would.

The physical stimulation Aqua indulges in is nothing compared to what Tifa is awarded. Watching her lover masturbate is something that has her loins burning with need. She wants Aqua to feel more than just amazing – she wants that lithe body quivering with ecstasy until neither of them can move any longer. She won't lie, she's hurrying through this more than intended with the way she gets back between Aqua's legs.

The strap-on is far thicker than the dildo still wedged deep into Aqua's ass. Then again, that isn't what makes this different than what they used to do. The little bit of extra spice is the simple and plain, albeit a little small, rotor vibrator that Tifa scoops up. She shoos Aqua's hands away and pops the device between Aqua's labia, into the wet heat. The thin, long cord extending from it leads to the controller of which rests on the bed by Tifa's knee.

Tifa doesn't touch it just yet. Instead she begins to push her "cock" deep into Aqua's womanhood. Aqua squirms beneath Tifa as the brunette gets in place, shoving every inch as deep as it'll go. All the while the vibrator goes even deeper, held between Aqua's depths and the fake penis.

Aqua sighs happily as her breathing tries to even out. This full feeling is something she's experienced on her own, trying to recreate this bliss Tifa gives her, but it's never the same. The warmth of the body over her own and the hands that run along her legs – she drinks in every sensation as it washes over her skin like it's the first time all over again.

Sweat begins to touch their skin even before Tifa reaches down with a smile, "Ready?"

"Please..."

The needy whine filled with a loving desire is what spurs Tifa to turn the vibrator up to the medium setting. The second the buzzing begins in Aqua's pussy she can't stop the fire that alights her body. She immediately arches her hips up off the bed and against the cock that impales her – keeping the vibrator inside of her even still.

"Nnngh-! Ti- Tif…aahhh!"

Still far too sensitive, Aqua can't help but grasp onto the wings of another orgasm that rocks her body. It's far more powerful than any one that she's had in these years they've been apart. To the point where her vision blurs from the blissful tears that drip over curve of her face to meet with the blue hair sticking to her skin.

It's a breathtaking sight. But more than that, Tifa can feel her own climax racing toward her. She's not sure if she wants to tease herself and hold it off or dive into it. Especially since the vibrations that shake against the strap-on double back to the other end shoved into her own depths.

Aqua is the one that makes the decision for her. Trembling hands begin to tug Tifa close and the small whisper that brushes against Tifa's lips has her wanting to cum right then and there. Somehow, someway, she manages to pull out of Aqua and denying her own desire – the primal rage that wants her to plow Aqua into the bed so she'll never leave again.

Tifa collapses backward onto the bed and unhooks the strap-on. However, she waits for Aqua to slowly push herself up onto her knees. She guides one of Tifa's legs up into a bent position so she can slip under it, giving her the perfect moment to tug the strap-on out and off of Tifa. All she's left with is a view of a hot needy pussy that's dripping with love juices.

She doesn't wait very long either to kiss Tifa's lower mouth and greedily lap at the sticky liquid. Everything that Tifa is weak to, Aqua does; sucking her outer vaginal lips, nibbling on a hard aching clit, stirring Tifa's insides with her tongue. Tifa barely manages to hold onto her wits as Aqua goes to work. But she won't be allowing the blue-haired woman to get away with giving her sweet love without getting something in return.

Reaching down at her side, Tifa grabs at another rotor wanting to be used. She's not gentle in the slightest as she shoves the second pill shaped vibrator into Aqua's pussy to join the first. A small moan echoes against Tifa's labia just before Aqua completely devotes herself to eating Tifa out.

It's just what Tifa is waiting for before she plucks at both controllers and flips the dials all the way up to high. Aqua's fingers dig into Tifa's plump thighs as her eyes go wide with realization that she's about to taste a pleasure far sweater than she had expected. Her pussy is practically alive and on fire as the vibrations erupt to a degree she's not used to.

However, it's Tifa's depths that devour the shrill cry of ecstasy that echoes from Aqua's lips and into the sticky pussy her face is buried into. Yet that's not it either. Tifa is already tilting her head back as the tip of an orgasm violently rocks her body. She's still devoted to her partner as she reaches around. Fingers grasp onto the end of the dildo that's beginning to be pushed out of Aqua's ass. Without waiting she shoves it back in up to her fingertips before roughly tugging it back out.

The see-saw motion is all it takes to have Aqua crumpling onto the bed as her third orgasm has her going a step further. Her lips leave Tifa's pussy while her own are wetting her pantyhose further with her own juices. Tifa, meanwhile, has to lean back on both hands as her chest heaves. She can barely catch her breath in time to remember to turn the vibrators down as to not drive Aqua into an unconscious bliss.

Tifa begins to steadily tug Aqua up to give her a kiss. She's still breathing heavily when she caresses Aqua's cheek, "Ready… for the real… party?"

Aqua practically mewls in response as she cuddles against Tifa before tugging away. She doesn't wait for Tifa to tell her what to do. She _knows_ what she wants and she'll be damned to not have it at this point. Even though she's quivering from over stimulation, Aqua turns over and crawls further up the bed.

The brunette can only stare hungrily as Aqua gets onto her hands and knees. Face cradled by a pillow, Aqua reaches back around herself to grab two handfuls of her bubble butt. She spreads her cheeks, giving Tifa a perfect view of her round ass and the dripping mound cradled between her thighs. The dildo peaks out from her asshole, having been pushed out little by little thanks to that last climax.

"P… Please..."

Tifa gets up on her knees, reaching forward to grab at the base of the dildo. "Please what? I don't know what you want, sweetie."

Aqua is already drooling against the pillowcase as she tries to get the words out. "M- My… My ass…!"

"Yes?"

"Fuck me in the ass!" Aqua cries out as she pinches her eyes shut.

The flush on her face darkens but her grip on her own body remains the same even as Tifa yanks the dildo out – displaying a nice sized gaping hole. Tifa delves forward and pushes three fingers, no hesitating whatsoever, inside. The muffled moans are all she needs to hear to continue. Tifa continues to soften up Aqua's ass until she can get a fourth finger in without having very little resistance.

Once she's sure Aqua is more than ready, Tifa withdraws her hand and runs them both over the pantyhose clad ass. She gives little tears into the fabric here and there, loving the way it compliments the pale skin hidden beneath. Tifa puts a thought away for later, one that demands she buy a large stock of pantyhose for their future endeavors.

Tifa grabs for the largest of the dildos she's acquired over the years – one that Aqua is deeply familiar with. She leaves the little vibrators inside of Aqua but doesn't turn them on. Oh no. She wants Aqua to cum from her ass and her ass only – something she knows won't be a problem in the slightest.

The thick head pushes past the first ring of muscles and already Aqua is gripping hard at the bedding. Its girth expands Aqua's ass further as stars spot Aqua's vision. That small fact turns out to be the least of her worries as Tifa doesn't dare hold back in the way she yanks it out. At least, that is until she shoves it all the way back in. Quick and rough – a simple motion that Tifa settles on without regret.

Especially since Aqua can't dare hold onto the small climax. Certainly not when she hasn't had her ass done in such a way since the last time they were together. The climax may be nothing compared to the previous ones. But finale is that she can't stop herself from squirting, thighs and bed beneath her speckled with the liquid.

Aqua slowly slumps forward as Tifa pushes the dildo all the way in for one last time. She can't help but lick at her lips as she grabs at Aqua's ass. She begins to push the cheeks together and rub them, kneading the soft skin beneath the, ripped, sheer clothing. It's only a moment that she spares to do this before she's leaning over Aqua.

Her breasts press against Aqua's back, "Want to do that position we always wanted to try?"

Tifa moves up and allows Aqua to roll over. They share a small kiss before Aqua presses their foreheads together. "Yes," she says, finally able to steady her racing heartbeat.

"Sure you're not too tired?"

Aqua shakes her head, "I can go all night if it's with you."

"Good, just follow what I tell you then."

They take a few moments to get ready – safety and comfort is important after all. Tifa makes sure that Aqua has enough pillows behind her and braced against her back, especially since her lower body is lifted completely into the air. Her legs fold back toward her head to the point where she holds onto her own ankles.

"I won't let this take too long."

Aqua gets a chill just at the thought. It means Tifa won't be holding back at all. Which also requires the help of their best friend – the huge double ended dildo that resides in Tifa's hand. She stands up on the bed behind Aqua as she gets her ready. Tifa removes the dildo buried in Aqua's ass as well as the tiny vibrators in her pussy.

It's only for a moment. Tifa stuffs both of the vibrators into Aqua's ass before securing them inside by plugging Aqua back up with the large dildo. "I love you," Tifa says as she begins to turn the vibrators up to medium.

"I… I love you too!"

Tifa grabs at both ends of the double ended dildo, dragging it over the exposed lips of Aqua's pussy. It brushes between them and gets coated in Aqua's sticky juices. The bumps and grooves set it aside from all of the other toys, giving just a little extra to the experience in general. It excites her further when she can hear Tifa's 'oohs' and 'aahs' as she inserts her end into her vagina.

A few seconds is the only reprieve she has to collect herself before Tifa is squatting over her, thrusting the other end of the enormous dildo into her pussy. Already stretched from the one in her ass, Aqua can barely handle the feeling of a second one filling her up. She almost can't tell that they aren't in the same hole with how full she feels.

Then again, any thoughts are gone when Tifa begins to lose her own sense of control. Pile driving down into Aqua, both ends are completely enveloped and allow their pussies to kiss with each thrust Tifa makes. Even so, it's wild and quick. The only advantage is that the dildo is so large that Tifa is unable to miss any of Aqua's spots – the ones that have Aqua turning into mush against the mattress.

It's one of the only times that Aqua can clearly tell the difference between making love and getting her brains fucked out. Of which she's sure she has none left with how Tifa plows into her. Not that Tifa is doing any better. For her she almost feels as though she's riding Aqua, having the other end being constantly shoved into the deepest parts of her hot pussy.

The sensation is too much for them both, evidence by how their juices mix together with each meeting. Tifa is right when she says she wouldn't let it take very long. The orgasms that attack their brains are something that have them going completely rigid once it happens. Tifa grasps onto Aqua's thighs so tightly that her nails rip into the pantyhose. All the while Aqua's eyes almost dare to roll back into her head as her knuckles go white from the grip she keeps on the pillows beside her head.

Their recovery this time is far longer, especially once Tifa has her wits about her once more. She's quick to remove the pillows and lay down beside Aqua, smiling at her beloved. Aqua comes around a little after that with her hands eagerly reaching out for Tifa. At first the brunette expects a solid embrace that will end their night.

Instead, Aqua pushes Tifa onto her back as she climbs atop her. Since Tifa pulled everything out of her while she was blissfully unaware, Aqua has the pleasure of using the toys as she pleases. She sits atop Tifa's lap, "It's my turn to make you feel good."

"I can't wait. Take me however you want."

Tifa happily sets her hands beside her head, giving all of herself to Aqua. It's something she certainly doesn't regret once Aqua gets started. She's just as stubborn as Tifa – wanting the other to have a mind blowing experience with love as the cherry on top. Aqua doesn't let Tifa lay their long. She doesn't want the ebbing orgasm to go away just yet.

She takes advantage of the fact that Tifa is still sensitive in that regard and pushes the sticky vibrators deep into Tifa's ass. They fit nice and snug inside as Aqua turns them all the way to high. Tifa gives out a small squeak of surprise that's followed with a wink, encouraging Aqua to continue. The one thing that has always aroused Tifa the most is when Aqua dares to take charge – even if it doesn't stay that way.

Aqua quickly hooks the strap-on to her body and plows it into Tifa's pussy. It certainly helps that Tifa's powerful hips buck up to meet each and every thrust Aqua wants to give her. Seeing as how they're both a little exhausted, Aqua welcomes the help as her knees dig into the bed while her hands reach for Tifa's fleshy globes.

Hard nipples press against her palms as she kneads the sensitive breasts as Tifa moves her legs to allow Aqua even more access. That little bit is all Aqua needs to send Tifa happily over the edge. One that Aqua christens by pressing flush against her lover and sealing it with a messy kiss.

The next few moments pass by swiftly. Aqua hurriedly tugs everything out of Tifa and removes the strap-on. All so that she can lay down beside Tifa and be tugged onto her side, allowing herself to be smothered by the sweaty breasts she loves so much. Aqua nuzzles against them while occasionally giving a small kiss to the side or a suckle to a nipple that just happens to be in range.

Tired and worn out, the two them slowly let sleep pull them under. Tifa lulls Aqua to sleep first by petting her head and rubbing her back. Not that Tifa is far behind with the way a warm mouth remains against her breasts. There they fall asleep, together once more, albeit a little sticky and sweaty. But nothing that can't be taken care of in the morrow with a nice long bubble bath fit for two.


	3. Summer Love

_Pairing: Jihl / Lightning_

* * *

The luxury of having friends in high places certainly comes in handy when one desires a vacation far away from prying eyes. Then again it helps that Jihl herself is one of those with enough clout to acquire a prime location at the always popular Costa Del Sol. All it took was cashing in a few favors and making sure her fiance has the weekend free. Not to mention clearing her own schedule.

It's not as difficult as it sounds. Jihl knows very well that while Lightning will pretend to be stubborn over the situation she'll gladly cave and go along with whatever her lover has planned. Even when that means she's currently sitting on the beach towel under a rather large umbrella atop the hot sand.

Beads of sweat are already beginning to drip down the sides of Lightning's face and have her soft pink hair sticking to her skin. She waves a hand in front of her face and glares out at the ocean from behind her sunglasses. Lightning would much rather be back home lounging on the couch with her beloved than out here lounging before the ocean.

"Are you hot, my dear?"

Lightning lifts her gaze to meet Jihl's, those piercing green eyes staring straight into her soul. In fact, Lightning only looks away instead of answering. Jihl knows very well what has the frustrated expression coming out. She strides over and takes a seat while not daring to let the colored drinks in her hand spill.

The pink and blue liquid sloshes but manages not to spill over. Jihl runs her eyes over Lightning's body and finally stops at where the thin beige towel is secured tightly above her bust. "You should really place the towel elsewhere. It's only us here."

"Then you should do the same."

Jihl lets a smile tug at the corners of her lips. She sets the glasses down into the sand near the umbrella, making sure they won't fall over, before smoothing her hands out over the towel around her waist. "Oh, I'll have to once you take yours off."

The slight flush that dusts over Lightning's cheeks doesn't last for very long. She bats it away with ease while standing up. Her fingers give a single tug to the material and have it pooling around her feet. It leaves her _all_ of her skin on display seeing as her bathing suit is hardly that. It's all just a mess of red strings that makes up a bodice. A thin cloth goes straight down, front and back, to her crotch where a more comfortable strip of fabric just manages cover her clit. It settles between her pussy lips as well as between her ass, giving Jihl quite the view.

If Lightning is honest it feels like she's in bondage to a large degree. But it does make sense on why Jihl told her to go treat herself; spa day as well as getting waxed for their trip. Even still it doesn't help deter the feelings that bubble in the pit of her stomach and have her more than a little anxious.

Jihl is more than happy to comply now that she can see every inch of Lightning before her. She merely pulls the towel to the side, allowing Lightning to look down at her simple black bikini bottoms that match her top. Tilting her head slightly to the side, Jihl pushes her glasses back into place with a smile, "You look lovely, Lightning."

Lightning can't help but stare down at Jihl's lap. The latter is impossibly gorgeous with her flowing blonde tresses and shapely legs. Not to mention the large globes that barely fit into the cups of her bikini. However, her eyes can only lock onto the front of Jihl's bottoms and how they're pushing away from her body.

The bulge is more than apparent but even more so because the tip of Jihl's impressively sized cock is already beginning to peek out the top. Lightning glances off toward the water, "You look good, too."

Jihl smiles at this while turning to grab for her bag. She spares a second to take a sip from her drink before pulling forth a bottle of tanning lotion. Waving it at Lightning to get her attention, Jihl motions toward the blanket they're on.

"Lay down, dear."

Lightning silently does as Jihl instructs. She lies face down to start and pulls her hair to the side, allowing Jihl full access to her back. The blonde is quick to get to work but slow to make any progress. She knows very well that Lightning has already prepped for what's to come later tonight after dinner. Which is exactly why Jihl is fearless when she grabs for the tanning oil.

The sweet smell of coconut fills the air around them as Jihl begins to spread it across Lightning's back and over her shoulders. Lightning is already practically trembling by the time Jihl's fingers avoid the strings to undo the bathing suit and go straight towards Lightning's full rear.

Jihl takes two handfuls of it and begins to knead the soft skin; squeezing, rubbing, lathering with oil. Lightning grabs at the blanket beneath her and coils her fingers into it. She can only try to think of anything other than those skillful hands that make her hotter with each second. Unable to resist, she instinctively begins to spread her legs.

"Eager, are you?"

"No." comes the short reply.

Of course Jihl knows better. She doesn't dare do as Lightning wants and begins to oil up her lover's thighs. She's more than diligent in the way she spreads it all down her legs and back up – careful not to miss a single spot. Once she believes she's done she returns to Lightning's shapely ass.

There's very little that Jihl loves more than having her hands on it. One thing that does top it is when Lightning mewls with pleasure from what she does to the rosebud hidden between the cheeks. Jihl grabs at the string that nestles against Lightning's crack and gives it a tug.

"Ah-! J- Jihl!"

"Sorry, slip of the hand."

"Lair," mutters Lightning.

"Did you happen to almost cum from that?"

Lightning presses her face against the towel, breathing in deep through her nose to try and calm down. "Shut up."

"Mmm… I see."

Jihl does it again but this time Lightning is ready for it. She bites hard at her lip and swallows back the moan, trapping it in the back of her throat. Jihl keeps hold on it and pulls it up from the vice grip her cheeks have on it. Which only manages to cause the cloth to dig into Lightning's pussy but frees up the one spot Jihl wants.

One slicked up finger finds a new home as it slips past the taut ring of muscle that is Lightning asshole. It clenches around the digit and Jihl hums approvingly. If it wasn't a challenge then it'd be no fun. No matter what they've done she's always thrilled with the control Lightning poses over her body – always so tight.

She moves it in and out in slow motions, wiggling it about until she lets a second join in. Lightning pinches her eyes shut. The only problem is she knows how turned on Jihl is getting and she can see it in her minds eye. All she wants is to turn around and take care of Jihl's arousal.

But Jihl won't be having that, certainly not when a third finger delves inside. Her motions begin to pick up as she dares to stretch Lightning further. The latter knows she can easily take whatever Jihl has planned, "Jihl, s- stop teasing me."

"Why?"

Lightning suddenly pushes herself up on her elbows and glares at Jihl over her shoulder. The fire in her eyes is only from the passion building in her core. She has to grit her teeth and lick at her lips to gather her composure as Jihl suddenly removes her fingers and allows the string to snap back into place. "I… you need… oil too."

Jihl smirks before proceeding to lie down just as Lightning had. "Please, assist me."

To say she's on the verge of cumming is an understatement and for Jihl to hide away her own erection in such a manner – it only makes Lightning want to play this little game. She pours a large amount of oil into her hands and resists the urge to rush, but only slightly. She's still quick in the way she repeats what Jihl has done to her to the point where she's ushering Jihl to swiftly roll over.

"You're not getting sloppy are you? I hope you didn't miss a spot."

Lightning frowns, "Just roll over, will ya?"

Jihl chuckles and does just that. For the first time Lightning finally gets to see it. Jihl's rather large cock can't even be contained by bikini bottoms let alone the massive balls that dare to slip out. She can see just where Lightning's eyes go and she can't help but wave a hand, "Lightning?" The woman doesn't quite respond. "It's not polite to stare."

"R- Right."

While Lightning may have been eager to get Jihl's back oiled up, she's more than willing to take her time here. But before she dares do anything to Jihl, Lightning is rubbing the oil onto herself. The strings that act as cups for her breasts only make her nipples harder by how they rub against them.

"Sweetie, now you're the one that's teasing."

"Be patient."

Once she's sure she has more than she should have on her skin, Lightning crawls on top of Jihl and begins to rub their bodies together. Just the feeling of Lightning's bound breasts moving over her have Jihl wanting to cum right then and there. The oil is just as contagious as the lust building up inside of them. Lightning is already breathing heavily by the time she's straddling Jihl's waist, having finished, and simply grinding against her cock. She's virtually unable to stop her own hips from doing as they please. All she knows is that she wants Jihl in every possible way.

Jihl has to bite hard at her lip to keep from spraying her load, not wanting to do it this way, and reaches up. Her hands latch onto Lightning's nipples, tugging at them from between the strings. Lightning's head tilts back as she's pushed closer to an orgasm that Jihl then proceeds to deny her.

"Aren't you happy I planned this for us now?"

"Y- … Yes..." Lightning breathes out as Jihl guides her to slide down.

"Won't you show me how happy you are?"

Lightning feels as though she's drunk on the way Jihl easily maneuvers her with her words. They're so calm and deliberate while Lightning's own body seems to frantic and needy. It doesn't help that Jihl has blatantly ignored all possible sex for the past few days. Lightning is practically starved as she has Jihl's bikini bottoms yanked down and chucked off to the side of the blanket.

It's a little tricky with how her fingers tremble but finally Lightning manages to get Jihl's cock nestled between her heaving breasts. Lying between her lover's legs, Lightning squishes the softness of her mounds against Jihl's raging erection. It's so thick and long that not only does it peek out of Lightning's cleavage but enough so that Lightning can easily take the head into her mouth.

The salty taste of precum lingers on Lightning's tongue as she begins to flick it over the glands. Much like how their bodies are coated in tanning oil, Lightning does the same to Jihl's cock with the aid of her breasts. Jihl can only watch her beloved's face as cheeks hollow in slightly while Lightning sucks on the tip. She can feel every brush and caresses of the sultry tongue. Especially when it dares to prod at the slit of her penis, gently at first but gaining pressure.

That is until Jihl suddenly sits up, head on Lightning's head. She runs her fingers through the tresses, "Light- Wait-"

Lightning slowly pulls back, slightly confused. "Is something… wrong?" The cock slips from between her breasts and she begins to sit up but only manages to remain on her hands and knees.

Jihl cups at Lightning's face with both of her hands as she leans in, giving a soft fleeting kiss to those full lips. "No… but I'd rather you take it differently."

"How?"

Their eyes are locked as Jihl remains perfectly calm even though her heart is racing with anticipation. "I want to be able to touch you as you devour my cock." Lightning has to swallow hard. She feels almost paralyzed while Jihl begins to lie back down. "I'm waiting."

Lightning manages to move after a few more seconds but her knees still feel like they're made of jelly. She turns around and gets on top of Jihl, positioning so that they have access to each others most private parts. The most important thing is that Lightning takes the initiative. While she allows Jihl the control for the most part that doesn't mean that she's weak willed or submissive.

No. She just wants Jihl's love; Jihl's trust; Jihl's friendship; Jihl's cock.

She's more than ready for the twitching hard-on that stares up at her. Which is why she doesn't delay another second. Even with as many times as she's done it, Lightning still has to take it a little at a time to let her mouth adjust and her nerves to calm. It's quite the amount of lady-cock driving further and further into her mouth and down her throat after all.

Jihl doesn't so much as flinch. She merely breathes slowly and allows for Lightning to do as she pleases. The last thing she needs is for Lightning to choke on her cock in the _wrong_ way. Moving is only an option when she begins to feel Lightning draw up and then back down, deep-throating her to the utmost degree.

Letting out a moan is far from what Jihl does. The primal, sexy cry is music to Lightning's ears. It spurs her onward to continue what she's doing; sucking, licking, and just letting Jihl throat fuck her until it's the only thing she can comprehend. But Jihl won't dare not give back after such a show of affection.

She reaches around Lightning as she stares up into sopping wet pussy. The small strip of cloth hardly does anything for the poor woman. That is until Jihl takes hold of both sides of the string; just at the tailbone and belly button. Lightning preemptively moans from the thought of what Jihl is going to do and it causes Jihl to buck up into Lightning's mouth.

Jihl begins to tug at the cloth and causes it to perform see-saw motions over Lightning's asshole and pussy. But most importantly, it constantly rubs against her clit. The damp fabric is has just the right amount of pressure to drive her over the edge with pleasure. Lightning's hips begin to wiggle and dip down, unable to support herself.

Lightning can barely stand the feeling as though her clit is on fire. She needs more and Jihl knows her all too well. The second her ass lowers down to where Jihl can do so, she pushes the cloth to the side and locks her lips around the small nub standing erect and begging for attention.

Hair sticks to her shoulders and back, staying out of her face even, as she practically sinks onto Jihl's cock. It bumps against the back of her throat and goes further down. Tears bead at her eyes and her stomach clenches. The over stimulation is more than Lightning can handle. She can't take another second before everything seemingly goes white. Although that could just be from the way Jihl sucks hard at her clit at the same time that as sticky spunky shots down her throat, straight to her stomach.

Even with her mind numb and blissfully unaware, Lightning drinks down as much of Jihl's semen as she can before she has to pull away. It has her sitting back on Jihl's face as the large cock paints her chest in white. It catches onto the strings of her top and drips off of her rock hard nipples. She gets off of Jihl, crawling really, so that Jihl can sit up.

The blonde immediately reaches for her and draws her close. A softening cock is pressed up against Lightning's back as she sits between Jihl's legs with her own spread wide. Jihl reaches down between Lightning's thighs as she kisses at her lover's neck. Gently, she covers Lightning's clit once more with the cloth, "I see you can get off on your own little cock too."

Lightning pushes Jihl's hand away, "It's not a cock!"

Jihl laughs at this and tilts Lightning's head back to allow her to kiss the pink-haired woman, "You're right. If it were we'd have just as much fun if not more."

She knows very well that if she had one too that this would never end. After all, Jihl seems to have as much stamina as two or three men combined given the right stimulant. Of course that usually means Lightning simply being herself. It's more than enough to mean being ravaged and made love to the second Jihl walks back through the door. Not that Lightning is complaining in the slightest.

The kisses continue until Lightning has to push Jihl away to get some much needed air. Lightning is nearly catching her breath by the time Jihl is leaving her on the blanket. Not that Lightning will dare be left behind either. She hurries after Jihl only for the blonde to take her in an embrace where the water just laps up to their ankles.

Lightning knows just where Jihl's mind is at especially when there's a throbbing cock pressing up against her. Jihl whispers in her ear and although Lightning can't hear it over the pounding of her own heart, she knows just what to do to send her sweet lover over the edge.

Bold and confident is most definitely the look that Lightning loves to wear more than anything. Which is exactly what Jihl loves to see and will always have her pants tightening, as it were, no matter the situation.

Stepping back, Jihl watches as Lightning proceeds to lie on her back with the water rippling up around her body with each wave. It's the next move that has Jihl's breath catching in her throat. Lightning is brazen in the way she brings her legs back, practically parallel to with her head, and gives Jihl a perfect view of her pussy.

Jihl is quick to drop to a squat before Lightning and let her cock give a rough slap to those lips. Lightning proceeds to hold onto her ankles while Jihl braces her own hands against Lightning's thighs. It's the perfect angle for Jihl to suddenly shove all of her length straight into Lighting's cove. The head carves a way past Lightning's clenching walls and straight to knocking on her inner door.

"Aaa! J- J..."

The words die on her lips as another moan breaks out. Drowning in pleasure, Lightning can only stare down at where they connect and the way Jihl's cock vanishes inside of her before pulling back out. The sight only has Lightning that much more aroused and tightening her hold on her own legs. She desperately tries to cling onto the edge of her orgasm but it happens just as Jihl is unable to hold back as well.

The squelching sounds are only masked by the way they cry out each others names. Jihl does Lightning one more and as she's unloading inside of her, she leans over her and captures her lips. The kiss is messy and doesn't even connect at first, but soon their lips are meeting again and again. Tongues meet in the middle and lather against one another, pouring all of their affection for the other into one meeting of their mouths.

Pulling out of her, Jihl can only watch as Lightning slowly begins to come back around. She begins to walk backward into the water and for a moment Lightning only watches. At least until she sees how rock hard Jihl is all over again. It has Lightning scrambling to follow after her but mentally only. Lightning is calm and slow in her actual movements.

She picks herself up off the sand and stands up, not even bothering to dust the little crystals off her skin. Instead she goes straight to Jihl. The sun glistens off of her skin as she comes to a stop before her beloved. Jihl cups at Lightning's face and gives her a deep, sensual kiss that leaves Lightning wanting more. Not that she'll get it right away with her body aching to be touched.

Lightning gives a curt turn in the water as it almost reaches their knees. The next second she's bending over and giving Jihl the view she wants to see. Lightning looks more than just sexy at this point. Jihl's eyes start at the round, perfect ass to the dip in Lightning's back and the pink hair that drapes over her shoulder. Lightning gives a small wiggle back and forth to her ass, taunting and teasing Jihl to no end.

The water aids Lightning's knees while her hands sink into the sand. Her breasts graze the surface of the water with every move she makes and it sends a jolt through her body each time. The slight chill of the water contrasts with the heat on her back and in her loins that she almost finds it unbearable.

Jihl steps forward and places her hands on Lightning's ass. "Mm… if we do this out here you might get red."

"Jihl-"

"So be it."

Positioning herself at Lightning's back door is more than a tease. It's almost cruel in the way that Jihl rubs it against Lightning's twitching rosebud before beginning to slowly push it inside. Lightning's exhale is shaky and overcome by the guttural moan caught in the pit of her throat. Jihl stops halfway, however, and allows Lightning to hang her head and catch her breath.

The muscles around Jihl's cock are tight and greedy, sucking her in and never wanting to let go. Hot but starting to relax, Jihl slowly begins to push the rest of the way into Lightning. Every second it takes is one more that has Lightning finally being driven to pinching her eyes shut. She doesn't even realize that she's drooling into the water by the time that Jihl is completely sheathed in her ass.

Lightning feels more than just full. She needs more and the only way to do it is for Jihl to begin messing up her insides. Sweat drips down Lightning's face as she gives a shake of her head, "Move! Now!"

Jihl doesn't hesitate either. Seeing how needy Lightning is and how fast she can feel her own arousal reaching it's peek, Jihl moves fast and hard. The water sweeping up around them and the sun making their breathing shallow isn't enough to distract either of them. All they can is continue to move together; Lightning bucking backward to meet Jihl as the latter pounds into her with a relentless passion.

"Aah! Jihl~!"

Lightning has two fistfuls of sand in her grasp as her head dips and eyes roll back. She's never surprised when she's the first to climax, not with the way Jihl's massive cock stirs up her insides and molds them to match her cock perfectly. But it's the heat and the pure amount of cum that's suddenly unloaded inside of her ass that has Lightning shivering all over again.

Grasping at Lightning's ass, Jihl's nails leave little crescents all over her supple skin. She continues to thrust her hips against Lightning as the last of her load spurts deep into Lightning. Even when Jihl finally pulls out, Lightning doesn't move. Her body feels like jelly and it doesn't help that the water comforts her heated skin as she sinks a little further into it.

Jihl begins to step around Lightning with the water sloshing about her legs. She offers a hand that Lightning happily takes. Helped up and ambling back towards their man-made shade, the two gorgeous women happily drop onto it. Lightning is more than quick to lie down and roll into Jihl's waiting embrace.

Even with Jihl's lady-cum leaking from both of her holes, she has a little surprise for Jihl. She gets Jihl to arch one leg over her waist while moving so close there's no room to breathe between them. The final say is when Lightning's thighs collapse around Jihl's soft cock. The blond raises an eyebrow, "You're far too sweet today."

"Only repaying the favor."

Lightning's reply isn't as romantic as some would think but to Jihl it means more than the world itself. The pink-haired woman dips her head in and nuzzles the side of Jihl's neck. The way her tongue and teeth begin to mark Jihl's skin is more than just distracting. In fact, the blonde doesn't even notice Lightning's wandering hand until a finger coated in saliva pushes into her asshole.

Jihl grabs onto Lightning even tighter, clutching at her with everything she has. Just a little bit of prodding from Lightning has Jihl's cock hard all over again while she begins to thrust around Jihl's cock. Moans and groans drip from Jihl's lips and don't seem to want to stop. The softness of Lightning's thighs and the warmth of her own cum leaking back onto her as lubricant is far too much of a sensation. Even when she has a quick release she's still murmuring Lightning's name into the sweet smelling pink hair.

She can't think straight with stars still sparkling her vision. Lightning, having now recovered, finally slips out of Jihl's grasp. She rolls over and gets onto her knees as she gazes at her fiance. The long pale blonde tresses sprawling out around her make the scene even more beautiful. She reaches for one of the drinks they've forgotten and takes a sip, washing out the taste of Jihl's cock from earlier.

A smirk settles onto her lips as she then turns her attention to the bag and Jihl's discarded bikini bottoms. Lightning snatches them up and goes for the bag Jihl has brought along. Although reaching inside finds her with wide eyes and a perplexed look on her face. "What's… this?"

The words tumble from her lips even though she hadn't meant to let them escape. Jihl glances over with a smile, "Open it." Lightning opens the small bag and pulls out what's inside just as Jihl comes to sit beside her, cupping one hand under Lightning's. "I know I hadn't gotten you a ring yet and we were supposed to go get one together, but this one looked so perfect for you."

Jihl takes the golden band from Lightning's palm and slips it on the woman's finger. The diamonds set atop the band are molded into the form of what Lightning can only assume is a rose. "Jihl..." she begins.

"I also managed to get the venue you were hoping for and Serah should be at our place by the time we get back."

Tears glisten Lightning's eyes but she doesn't dare let them fall. She's so happy to know that while Jihl seems to standoffish lately that she's been truly working her butt off to get everything perfect. Lightning tilts her head and gives Jihl a kiss to the cheek, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." Jihl begins to finally stand up but even her knees dare to quiver a little. "Now, we should hurry back so we can have a nice long bath before our dinner, hm?"

Lightning nods as Jihl helps her up. "Just try to keep that thing in check till we get back into the room then," she says with a gesture to Jihl's limp cock.

Jihl smirks and gives Lightning one last kiss before they begin to pack up, "No promises.


	4. A Little Warmth

_Pairing: Larxene / Aerith_

* * *

Flipping the sign on the door to say CLOSED, Aerith turns away with a sigh. She places one hand on her hip and shakes her head, "Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?"

The young woman sitting on the counter with legs crossed only grins. She grabs at her ankles and shakes her head, sending short black hair swaying. "I'm waiting for her to call. Gotta pick her up from the mechanic."

"Hm… So you'll be here till then?"

"Yup!"

Aerith smiles softly and walks past her. Long brown hair tugged back into a braid bounces against her back as she does. That is until she stops at the end of the counter and bothers with an arrangement of flowers. She glances over at Yuffie as the girl continues to rock back and forth on the counter, something Aerith wishes she wouldn't do. Yuffie is one of her more clumsy friends after all.

"You did tell Zack to give her a good deal, right?"

Yuffie suddenly hops off the counter, "Of course!" She moves over to Aerith, peering at her with a strange intensity. "You seem a little stressed." A cheeky grin soon follows, "How about one of my special massages?"

Aerith smiles and moves toward the door leading to her office so she can finish closing up for the night. "That's very kind of you, Yuffie, but I'll have to pass. I'm going over to see Aqua and Tifa now that they've finally gotten back together."

"Haha! I'd rather be on top anyway." It's then that her phone finally rings. "Oh, that must be Kairi, I'll see you tomorrow."

She keeps walking until she's in her office, allowing Yuffie to show herself out. It's only once the door is shut and her back is against it that she finally breathes. Looking down she can see the growing tent in her dress, giving away just how bad she really could use a "massage". Aerith lifts her hands and presses her face into them, "I don't think I can make it to Tifa's without taking care of this."

There's a giggle that leaves her lips as she makes for the bathroom, "I really should get her to help me out around the store. Then I wouldn't have to do this alone like I used to." Her phone rings on the way and she readily lifts it to her ear, if there's anything she can use at the moment it's her beautiful girlfriend listening to her jerk off on the other end of the phone. "Hey, Kitten, you always have such perfect timing."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Helping Aqua out with that little waitress outfit has proved to be useful. Backed up and dying for some real release, Aerith will take whoever she can get her hands on at this point. She's given up all manner of control and finally called Aqua back. Her closest friends know very well what she's into. On top of that there's not a throng of people that are just willing to accept that as well as the cock she keeps hidden. Yet Tifa and Aqua promised they could help, that there's someone that will be willing to get with her.

Date isn't the word Aerith would use for this evening. However, blind date is just the word that Aqua used while happily stating she had someone in mind. Not that Aerith is upset that there's no actual date activities. In fact, she feels a little relieved to already be sitting on the edge of a bed on the second floor of a hotel.

She didn't bother to dress too fancy either. The last thing Aerith wants to do is intimidate the woman she's meeting. Therefore she settled on a simple white sundress cerulean swirls along the hem that folds over her knees. She's already left her sandals off to the side, not wanting to lose track of them.

A quick glance to the clock and Aerith finds herself growing more nervous by the second. It's when the handle clicks, signaling her partner is here, that Aerith's heart beats so loud in her ears she's afraid she'll go deaf. Her throat is dry and her palms getting clammy at the mere anticipation. She almost wants to scream for the door to finishing opening, that she can't take it.

However, the second it does and then closes all over again she finds her eyes locked onto the slender woman standing there. She's tall and the air coming off of her is more than a little fierce. Although Aerith chalks that up to the hand on her hip, striking short blonde hair and the piercing emerald green eyes that stare right into her very soul.

The woman saunters over with her short black skirt tightening about her thighs as she does. She doesn't stop till she's in front of Aerith and gives a dramatic wave of her hand, " _This_ is who I'm supposed to be impressed by?"

Aerith is surprised at first. The last thing she had expected was someone so… opposite of herself. Then again she's also reminded that beggars can't be choosers. The only problem is she hadn't expected someone that comes off so cold despite the smile on her glossed lips. She smiles up at the woman and not at the breasts made even more obvious in the white tube top.

"I'm Aerith, it's nice to meet you."

"Tch, you _do_ know what this is don't you? Less talking, more ditching that… dress," she states with the wave of her hand as she steps to the side a few feet.

There's a primal desire that rumbles in the pit of Aerith's stomach. The undying need to dominate this woman and make her realize just who is in control dares to rise to the surface. Yet Aerith is careful to smoother it and focus on the task at hand which is to strip down to her birthday suit. The last thing she needs is to piss off the one person that her friend knows that will do this without any questions asked.

Neither look at one another as they deposit their clothes into a pile of fabric atop two different chairs. Larxene's clothing is messy and draped over the back while Aerith is careful to folder hers and keep it nice and tidy. Larxene shoots her a look because of this, one doesn't dare hide the thoughts. But Aerith doesn't let it bother her and is just glad that her back is to the woman.

She's more than just nervous. In fact, the nerves alone have made her more than just a little excited. She's raring to go and she hasn't even done anything yet. Slowly, Aerith begins to turn around so that Larxene can see what she's getting herself into. Although she's sure Aqua explained to a 'T' just what Aerith is endowed with.

It still doesn't stop Larxene from giving a hum of approval. She was expecting less and is more than happy to see the enormous cock hanging in front of Aerith's legs coupled by two orbs. Both are hiding a pussy that's tucked between two voluptuous thighs.

Larxene licks at her lips out of habit, not even realizing she's doing it. "I'll say you pass. Now get on the bed and wait for me." Larxene uses this opportunity to watch Aerith's every move and get the best views that she can. Little does she know, Larxene is more than just wet at the sight. It certainly helps that she helped things along before she came in.

But as Aerith gets on the bed, Larxene is already standing at the side. She brings a finger to her lips, "No kissing, got it? I'm not fucking you because I love you. Let's save that for after you've proven you can do me right."

Head propped up on the pillow, Aerith watches with baited breath as Larxene climbs on top of her. She's so backed up and ready for this that she almost doesn't mind that the blonde before her has complete control of the situation. It certainly helps that no matter what her cock continues to have a mind of its own and stands up straight, eager for more attention.

Larxene kneels over Aerith's lap and she can't help but smirk down at Aerith's cock. It's so tall and erect that it nearly grazes her lower lips. Aerith can do the only thing to keep from flipping their positions and grabs at the sheets beneath her in a vice grip. Larxene either doesn't notice or pays the action no mind as she begins to lower herself down.

The warmth that encompasses the head of Aerith's cock is something the latter hasn't experienced in far too long. She barely has a chance to catch her breath as Larxene continues to take the extensive girth inside of her. Larxene places her palms onto Aerith's stomach as she lowers until every inch is sheathed deep in her pussy.

It's so tight and hot that Aerith can barely see straight. If she wasn't biting her lip she would have surely already cum right then and there. But she doesn't want to upset Larxene. Although trying to focus on the blonde's face does prove worth it. The look of pure bliss swimming in those pools of green erases any of the previous air she wore.

Larxene tries her best to breathe, remembering to steady her heartbeat. The only problem is that every pulse of Aerith's cock makes her pussy tighten around it, sucking it in and keeping it just where it is. It takes all her mettle to slowly lift up her hips until the cock is halfway out. The empty feeling that begins to overcome her has Larxene crashing back down, swallowing the cock all over again.

"Y- You're huge…!"

"And… and you're… so tight…!" Aerith's fingers twitch against the bed and she does well to only reach up, grabbing at Larxene's thighs. She gives a squeeze to the soft pale flesh, "M- Move!"

The soft cry is one that Larxene doesn't take lightly. In fact if she's not mistaken she could swear that it was more of a demand than anything. Either way, Larxene doesn't dare hesitate one second longer. Her hips begin to take on a mind of their own as she shakes and thrusts. Each time Aerith's cock reaches her depths and stirs up her insides she feels as though she hits a whole new level of euphoria.

Her body doesn't seem to be moving fast enough, however. Aerith is about to fall over the edge with pleasure and she'll be damned if she goes alone. Her grip on Larxene tightens and she begins to thrust up into her. Larxene can't keep up and in but a few seconds she finds herself doubling over and burrowing her face into Aerith's breasts.

The carefully managed mask she wears is quickly unfolding the more Aerith pumps into her, cock reshaping her pussy to fit it and only it. Neither seem to have had sex for very long and the next thrust has them both tensing up and grabbing onto one another. Larxene's orgasm only doubles with intensity when the hot sticky cum unloads inside of her, filling her more than she thought it would.

The sensation leaves her a quivering mess on top of Aerith who continues to thrust into her to get out every last spurt of cum. The brunette finds she loves the way that Larxene clings onto her and moans with wild abandon as though she has no sense of self. Finally, Aerith settles down and allows her ass to rest on the bed.

Yet even with all of that Larxene knows there's still something about this that doesn't make sense. She had thought Aerith would simply let loose and go at her without a word. But instead here she is panting and laying there completely still. It makes Larxene's eye twitch.

She climbs off of Aerith and gets onto her hands and knees. She can feel the hot cum trying to drip back out her pussy and she's sure it will once the next part happens. Larxene glances over at Aerith, "Come on, get off your ass and fuck me. If you want to be rough, go for it. But I bite back if you can't satisfy me."

Aerith licks at her lips and pushes herself up. She stands on the bed between Larxene's legs. There's a bit of hesitation there. At least until Larxene groans, "Come _on_. What's the hold up?"

"I- Is… Is it okay if I… your ass."

"Do whatever you want, however you want."

Larxene notes the moment that Aerith's proverbial switch is flipped – flipped and broken so it can't be fixed that is. The brunette's hand swats at Larxene's ass. The first few slaps are gentle and just testing to see what has Larxene crying out happily.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes! Harder!"

Aerith obliges and spanks Larxene with more force until both cheeks are beginning to turn red. Although Aerith is getting a little bored of it quick. She bites at her bottom lip and leans forward. Her fully erect cock rubs between those ass cheeks and against her rosebud. However, it's only because Aerith wants to get close enough to reach around.

Testing to see what she can get away with, she swiftly finds Larxene's clitoris as it stands ready for attention. Her index finger and thumb lock around it; squeezing, pinching, pulling. Larxene actually begins to drool as the harsh touches send her to teeter on the edge of an orgasm.

But it's not one that Aerith will let her have just yet. She quickly pulls her hand away and instead slaps them both on Larxene's ass. Gently tugging the cheeks apart, Aerith steadies her massive cock head at the twitching back door. Her large balls slap against Larxene's thighs as she gives one deft push inside, sheathing her cock in the tight warmth.

She hadn't expected it to be so easy but that just means Larxene knows _exactly_ what she's doing. Even so, there's still resistance to the way Aerith begins to pull out and push back in. The muscles greedily try to suck her inside no matter how the feeling begs to make the cock leave.

Larxene's grip on the sheets tightens and her thighs begin to quiver. Her voice is broken when she finally cries out, unable to take the stillness a second longer, "Hurry and _fuck_ me!"

Aerith gives one last spanking to Larxene's ass before gripping onto the slender hips before her. Nails bite against pale skin and knuckles turn white but Aerith doesn't dare let that stop her. She only pistons in and out of Larxene like it's her only mission in life to pleasure this woman.

The only sad part of it all is that Aerith can't last very much longer. It's too tight and it feels like an inferno is wrapping around her cock, caressing it with each powerful thrust. Her eyes pinch shut as she moans, "Larxene!"

It's her only warning to the equally large load of sticky cum pouring deep into her bowels. She can feel the warmth overtaking her body and her senses to the point where all she can do is moan and murmur Aerith's name along with that it feels so damn good. Her lower body begins to slump forward by the time Aerith begins to pull out with a groan.

"T- That was too fast!" Larxene interjects as she tries to roll over, sitting up with a foggy head. "But..."

"But?" Aerith gazes at her with hazy and lustful eyes, watching as the cum leaks out to stain the sheets where Larxene sits. "You didn't like it?"

Larxene merely smirks, "If you do it like that then I might just like you more than I thought, _Mistress_."

The commanding title draws something out in Aerith that Larxene had hoped for. Something that has her wanting to bounce on Aerith's cock and fuck her till tomorrow rolls in. She raises a slender eyebrow and wiggles a finger for Aerith to come to her, "Now, show me what you got."

Aerith swallows hard and dives in for her. She grabs at Larxene's wrists and pins them to the sides of her head. Her voice trembles with happiness, "Y- You asked for it."

The smile on her face is undeniable as she rubs her hardening cock against Larxene's thighs before shoving it back into her gaping asshole. Larxene knows they'll be here for awhile and she's just glad that she paid for two nights to have the room.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

It's been quite an amazing few weeks to the point that Aerith wants to do something amazing for Larxene. Although at the same time Larxene wants Aerith to finally let loose. Therefore they've finally agreed to meet at Aerith's little abode. Larxene was a little concerned. It's not because she hasn't been there before, because she has _many_ times, but because Aerith has given her instructions.

The night has already well set in by the time that Larxene arrives. Aerith swiftly lets her in and takes her straight up stairs. Larxene can't stop eyeing the full length white robe that dons Aerith's frame. It's more than just exciting to think about what could be underneath it, if anything at all.

Once they're in Aerith's room the brunette gestures to the adjoined bathroom. "I've left your outfit in there." Larxene is just about to shut the door when Aerith begins again, "Oh! And do leave in the plug. I'll remove it later for you."

The door shuts and Aerith quickly unties the sash to her robe. She makes sure that everything is fit just right because she doesn't want to be out of sorts once Larxene exits the bathroom. She'll have to be ready to play her role as Larxene wants. She reaches up and tightens the band that holds her long hair back in a high ponytail. The shorter strands, however, still manage to slip out and frame her soft face.

It's her outfit that she knows will get Larxene's attention immediately. She had spent all her time searching for the right one and making any additions to it she wanted. Or in some cases, taking away some of the additions. The black bodysuit has a high collar and cutouts to show her armpits.

There's also a large cutout to expose her large breasts, letting them hang out for all to see. Beneath her bosom, which is mostly hidden, is a strip of leather before the final cutout. It extends from her chest and down to her crotch. The inside of the thighs are also missing, thanks to Aerith's clever thinking. All in all it allows her cock, balls and pussy to be exposed with complete ease. To top it off, though, is a pair of four inch heeled boots.

However, the real show readily exits the bathroom the second that Aerith tosses the robe aside. While Larxene is quickly left awestruck by what Aerith is wearing, the latter is about to swoon with happiness. To think that Larxene is wearing something she made has her heart thudding loud in her ears before going straight down south to make her cock rise.

Larxene has quite the slim frame with beautiful perky breasts that Aerith has put on display thanks to a black corset. It rises to sit beneath the breasts instead of over. The clothing is more to have something for the clips from the stockings to attach to so that they don't fall down in the middle of their activities. But it's the look in Larxene's eyes that really steals Aerith's breath away.

She can't help but step forward, closing the distance between them. Hands delve up and down Larxene's body, admiring it with gentle fingers. She's absolutely stunning in the outfit and for a moment Aerith lets the mask slip. All she wants to do is pull Larxene in for an embrace and shower her with passionate kisses – anything to show her that what she feels for her is true, something Larxene hasn't known before. If she could shut her away and protect her, keep her hidden away and safe, Aerith would do it in a heartbeat.

Which is exactly why she settles back into the demeanor fit for the woman she wants to pleasure. Aerith raises a single brow as she takes a step back. She holds her head high and throws her shoulders back, "On the bed, head at the end."

Larxene nods her head, "Yes, Mistress."

She doesn't waste any time. She's been waiting for Aerith to let loose, to really fuck her like she wants. After all, that's what she was asked to do. The only problem is that her heart beats too fast when Aerith touches her and the next few moments are going to be agony in that regard. Even so she places herself just as Aerith wants. Lying on her back, Larxene settles with her head just hanging over the end. Just to add a little pizzazz Larxene lifts her legs, bent and spread wide with her hands at her sides.

"Such a good kitten," Aerith coos as she struts over. Each clack of her heels echoes in Larxene's ears. Head tilted back, she can see the large cock that stands erect already. Thanks to Aerith's added height she's more than prepared to straddle Larxene's face. "You have a few moments to lick before you're allowed to savor your treat."

Larxene would love nothing more than to be on top and be the one in control. But there's something in the gentle just commanding way that Aerith is handling this that she doesn't quite mind giving in. Therefore she quickly begins to lick at the underside of Aerith's enormous cock as it gets close enough.

Closing her eyes, Aerith takes her mind off of the way Larxene licks and sucks at her by counting to thirty. Before she realizes it not only has she reached the number but she allowed Larxene to dictate just how fast she did so. Not that Aerith minds entirely since her role still remains intact.

"That's enough."

Larxene withdraws and waits as Aerith steadies herself. The heels have her just a tad higher up than she had expected but she knows Larxene will work with what she's given. She has to lean forward onto the bed and squat a little as Larxene guides the cock into her mouth with her tongue. Never once does she directly touch it.

That fact alone has Aerith more impressed than ever before. Only an inch of her cock lies on Larxene's tongue but already Aerith feels as though she wants to cum. The warmth coupled with the way the tongue gingerly moves beneath it – it's amazing to say the least. Aerith decides she can't wait and she won't be gentle any longer. If Larxene really wants a good fuck then she's about to get it.

"Hold on tight, kitten."

Larxene doesn't even think of questioning that statement. She takes the demand to heart and reaches behind Aerith, grabbing onto the thickness of her thighs. It helps her keep her head in place as well, which she realizes she desperately needs the second Aerith begins to move. When she told the brunette to go crazy, she really shouldn't have expected anything less than the usually timid woman.

Allowing Aerith to use her throat as another pussy, so to speak, is one thing. But the way that Aerith begins to thrust into her mouth is something entirely different. The large cock glides over Larxene's tongue and briefly pushes against the back of her throat before pushing down it. The entire situation takes throat fucking to a whole new level.

Tears are already beading at the corners of Larxene's eyes as she stares up into Aerith's sopping wet pussy. The lips glisten while the large testicles nearly hit her in the face every time. Not that she can breathe properly at this point anyway. The sheer thickness of Aerith's musk has her in a delirious state. If anything, she's at least thankful that the first shot is always Aerith's quickest.

But her _Mistress_ is different. _She_ doesn't give warnings.

The next thing Larxene knows is that she pinches her eyes shut as Aerith's pussy juice drips onto her cheeks. Although it's the thick, hot spunk that sprays down her throat the rest of the way that has her seeing stars behind her eyes. The sheer amount dares to back up into her mouth even as Aerith begins to thrust a few more times, just to get the last strings of cum out.

"Ooooh… Kitten, you did… so well..."

Larxene feels her chest swell just a bit with pride from that. It prompts her to tightly seal her lips the second Aerith's cock leaves her mouth. She swallows each and every drop of the thick, salty liquid before she even dares to try and open her eyes. Remaining perfectly still, Larxene doesn't even expect Aerith to kneel down before the bed and wipe the juices off of her face.

The caring touch warms her heart as much as the words that float from Aerith's lips. "Ah.. you even swallowed it all. Such a good girl." Aerith finally stands up after giving Larxene's cheek a small pat. "Now, sit up and wait for me."

Aerith strides over to her dresser while Larxene rights herself. All of the blood that had tried to rush to her head immediately goes to where it belongs – right between her legs where her core pulsates with need. She won't dare say it but she came just a little when Aerith took her like that. However, from where she sits on the edge of the bed she merely watches Aerith's ass sway back and forth to a tune only she hears.

"Alright, kneel on the middle of the bed and put your hands behind your back."

Larxene doesn't even hesitate. She's quickly getting into position without so much as a glance at what Aerith holds in her hands. It doesn't matter to Larxene, not when she knows that it surely has something to do with the absent but not forgotten plug still in her ass. In fact, Larxene is absolutely right but Aerith only lightly slaps Larxene's ass for the moment.

The brunette revels in how the firm yet soft mounds jiggle slightly from the action and the temptation to do it again wins over. Her palm connects three more time before she's able to hear the muffled moans slipping from Larxene. It's music to her ears and while it spurs her on to want to continue, she knows she has others plans to follow first.

Aerith reaches forward and secures the black cuffs around Larxene's wrists. They're hardly cute. In fact the appearance is leather with single buckle that goes around the middle. They may look painful but the inside is padded with a soft cloth, one that gives comfort despite both wrists being locked together. The second her hands can go nowhere she's balling them into fists.

She expects more and yet Aerith reaches for her slightly red cheeks. She spreads them apart and begins to pull the butt plug out. Larxene can't help but moan at the feeling of being turned inside out. Her ass simply _doesn't_ want to give up the now familiar toy. Yet suddenly Aerith gives one solid yank that has Larxene cumming right then and there.

Larxene had kept her legs spread just enough for Aerith to fit a hand between them if she needed. But instead it's only given her the opportunity to squirt onto the sheets. Her juices drip down her spasming thighs while her head lolls against the bed. She can't believe she just reached an orgasm, all from nothing really. Aerith, on the other hand, is more than happy to see it.

"Don't tell me that was too much for you. I'd hate to see what would happen if gave you my cock."

"N-… No!"

Aerith gives a solid slap to Larxene's ass, "No? Is that any way to speak to me?"

Larxene's mind reels as she tries to put together what Aerith wants to hear and _quick_. Her tongue feels like lead in her mouth and she knows she'll never get it out as fast or as calm as she plans in her head. But the heat throbbing between her legs and the empty feeling left by the plug demands her to try.

"Mistress," she begins with a glance over her shoulder. The twinkle in Aerith's eyes prompts her to continue. To be the one at the mercy of her partner is something entirely different. Usually _she's_ the one strapping people to beds. "Please… Please give me your cock."

"Hmm… I see." Aerith lovingly caresses Larxene's rear. "I suppose I can let it slide just this once."

The only problem is that she has one other thing planned. Aerith retrieves the other item and gets close to Larxene's head to apply it. The device is simple and plain but should be quite effective. It only takes a moment to have the soft strapped secured behind Larxene's head while the ball gag fits so perfectly between her luscious lips. She spares a small caresses to Larxene's short tresses before stepping away.

Aerith climbs onto the bed and proceeds to rub her cock against Larxene's ass. She's so tempted to cover the other woman in white right then and there. But she knows patience will greatly reward her. Which is why she teases Larxene by pressing the head of her cock against her loosened backdoor. Larxene buries her face against the mattress and stifles the moan from the way Aerith begins to slowly push inside of her.

Despite the roles, Aerith is more gentle than any lover that Larxene has had. It's the sweetness and caring in the way Aerith touches her. Even when the brunette shoves into her suddenly it's still there. There's no pain or distaste of any regard only pleasure. Larxene wishes she could cling to the sheets or turn around. Instead she's stuck feeling vulnerable as Aerith's massive cock plunges deep into her over and over again.

Hot and tight, Aerith can barely hold onto her sanity much less the urge to cum as she pistons into Larxene's depth. The position only helps Aerith carve deeper into Larxene, hitting spots Larxene didn't realize she had. Larxene moans over and over, unable to form any words as the gag muffles everything. She can only bathe in the bliss that washes over her with each thrust. Even her own hips, which try to buck back at Aerith, are nothing.

Fast is hardly the word to be used with how Aerith fucks her. She doesn't dare stop – period. She pounds into Larxene's ass without hesitation. The muscles, even loosened, still cling and suck Aerith's cock back in each time she tries to leave. Not that it's for very long. Her breasts bounce as she grips hard onto Larxene's hips as she finally can't take it any longer.

Aerith tilts her head back; eyes rolling back and a deep, throaty moan released from her lips. Tears of bliss bead at the corners of her eyes as her grip tightens even more so on Larxene's hips, leaving crescent marks in the pale skin. Her own hips slowly thrust back and forward, not stopping until Aerith is completely spent.

White coats Larxene's insides. The warmth is sent hurling straight to her stomach as drool dribbles out from around the ball gag. The blonde is beyond capable of being able to do anything other than moan and whimper happily. Her ass tingles and her thighs are soaked from the juices that drip down them, sticky and wet. The feeling is complete euphoria even still and she hopes for it only to continue.

Slow and steady, Aerith begins to tug out of Larxene's now gaping asshole. The rosebud twitches and Aerith can't help herself. She reaches for the butt plug and doesn't waste a second in shoving it back inside.

"Nnghh-!"

"Hm? Did you say something, Kitten?"

Aerith gives a Larxene's ass a few pats before glancing down at her softening cock. She sighs and proceeds to climb off the bed. Leaving Larxene simply lying there bound and gagged, Aerith grabs for a wipe from her bedside table. She gives her cock a quick rub before licking at her lips. There _is_ a much better way to get the massive member clean after all. This little role play is truly getting to her.

"Oh, Kitten. I nearly forgot about you there." Aerith giggles as she begins to take the ball gag off of her lover. "Now I'm going to take the cuffs off but they'll be going right back on so don't get any ideas."

Working swiftly, Aerith does as she says and gives Larxene a few pats to the shoulder. The blonde rolls over and brings her hands in front of herself next to which Aerith binds her once more. Once the strap is nice and snug, Aerith gets off the bed turns her back to Larxene.

"Sit on the edge and show your Mistress just how much you appreciate her."

Larxene finds it difficult at first to maneuver to the edge of the bed where she'll be sitting. Especially since doing so forces the plug to stay wedged deep in her ass. There's no way she can _accidentally_ push it out now. The full feeling will just have to stay. Larxene raises a brow at Aerith's back until the latter spreads her legs and bends over.

There's no way Larxene can _not_ see everything Aerith has right then and there. The position would be demeaning for anyone else. In fact, Larxene feels prideful that Aerith is giving up some control – giving her a little trust. Aerith could just have easily sat on her face and rode her until she was spent. But instead she's reaching back and spreading her cheeks.

The little bud twitches eagerly while her wet lips are engorged and ready for Larxene's tongue to touch them. Not only that but hanging between her legs are two large balls and a soft cock. Aerith breaks her character for just a moment to glance back over her shoulder, face tinged with a deep red, "I- I made sure I cleaned up but if you'd rather not do the um… other it's fine."

Larxene smirks and rolls her eyes, "Oh _Mistress_ , you're so funny."

Aerith quickly returns her eyes to floor and bites at her lip, trying to hold back the moan as Larxene is more than just a little bold. The woman deftly pushes her face against Aerith's warm skin. She gives long, sultry licks from Aerith's pussy all the way up to her ass crack.

Even as she begins to switch between tonguing Aerith's ass and her pussy she's not one to forget the last. She'll never be able to actually tell Aerith just how much she appreciates this – loves her – so she lets her actions speak for her instead. Larxene grabs onto Aerith's cock and begins to jerk her off, nice and slow to contrast what her tongue is doing.

Bound hands only make it that much easier to get a better grip on the girth. She doesn't need to see to know that Aerith is practically pouring out pre-cum either. The white drops land on the hard tile much like how Aerith's juices coat Larxene's lips. Aerith can barely stand all of the sensations. They combine into one and send her into silent moans that have her gripping at her own thighs as she's bent over.

It could be because the blood is trying to rush to her head or perhaps it's due to wanting to try something new but Aerith finally fin her voice. "L- Larxene! Wait!"

The blonde stops immediately, surprised to hear her actual name. She pulls away and lets her cuffed hands settle on her lap. " _Now_ what is it?"

Aerith stands up, wobbling slightly, and gestures toward Larxene's chest. "I wanted to do something but I didn't know if you were okay with it."

Larxene reaches out. She grabs at Aerith's wrist and yanks her down to her level. Fierce green eyes makes Aerith uneasy. That is until Larxene smirks and scoffs, " _You_ can do whatever you want. We already talked about this."

"But my… it's different if it's on you and not inside of you."

Larxene rolls her eyes, "Fine. Promise you'll wash me later and you can do literally anything right now."

Aerith's face lights up. The twinkle in her eyes is so bright that Larxene pushes her away. If only because she's afraid that it'll become contagious and she'll let her own emotions slip out without her wanting them to. "You have a deal!"

Just before Aerith prepares to get back into her facade she dips her head down and captures Larxene's lips. The kiss is so soft and lovely that Larxene seemingly melts, every part of her body feels loose and relaxed just with that simple action. Not to mention the thought of Aerith's delicate but skillful hands scrubbing her body clean is enough to make Larxene think she's dreaming.

Aerith grabs at her own cock, unaware of the dreamy look that Larxene is giving her. It's something Larxene is thankful for otherwise Aerith would never let her hear the end of it. But for now the brunette is completely focused on rubbing her hands up and down her shaft. She's already on the edge and it only takes a few good strokes to have her moaning, "Kitten-!"

Larxene closes her eyes just in case as the hot strings of white splash onto her chest. The load drips down her breasts and stomach, clearly making a mess that Larxene doesn't quite mind at all. In fact, she merely opens her eyes and enjoys the sight of Aerith's body quivering from the release.

It takes the brunette quite a few moments before she can finally gather her wits about her. However, it's when she does that everything clicks back into place. Aerith moves with poise in guiding Larxene into her treat for taking that so well. The woman leans forward, her breasts on full display before green eyes, and whispers into Larxene's ear. She ends it all with a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Now do as I say, Kitten."

Larxene's core _burns_ just from how Aerith handles it all. It certainly helps that the usually casual Aerith looks so confident and sexy in that outfit too. Nonetheless she's swift to do as Aerith commands. She lies back on the bed and lifts her cuffed arms above her head. Doing so allows Aerith to slip a ribbon through a small metal ring on the side of the cuffs. She ties the ribbon to the wrought iron headboard, taking her time in making a nice little bow to keep Larxene from moving her arms.

She's not quite done yet and Larxene knows this very well. The ball gag returns between her lips before Aerith even _thinks_ of getting onto the bed. But once she does she's swiftly moving Larxene into a position of her ass lifted up into the air. Of course she makes sure that there's a pillow beneath Larxene's neck. The last thing she wants is for the blonde to be uncomfortable and not be able to enjoy the moment.

Once everything is in order and Aerith can stand up on the bed, the brunette grabs at the backs of Larxene's thighs. Aerith hums happily to herself at the sight. Having Larxene's legs bent toward her head gives Aerith the perfect view and angle to do as she pleases. And she'll do just that.

Aerith releases her hold only to turn around and position her cock right at Larxene's moist cavern. The blonde moans prematurely, expecting Aerith to be rough. It's only when she thinks the brunette will be gentle that Aerith goes for it. She thrusts all the way into Larxene's hot snatch in one fell swoop. Sheathed all the way up to the hilt with her balls slapping against Larxene's clitoris, Aerith groans happily.

It's absolutely _perfect_ ; the heat, the tightness, the way it greedily sucks at her refusing to let go.

She doesn't give a moment to rest either. Aerith knows if she does then she'll lose the nerve to keep up with the act. Larxene wanted this just as much as she did and she'll be damned if she doesn't deliver. Up and down, Aerith continues to plunge deep into Larxene until her cock is slamming against her walls and her womb – leaving no spot inside of her untouched.

Beneath her, Larxene is a complete mess. Her eyes have long since rolled back and the drool continuously drips from the corners of her mouth. The feeling of having no control, yet still safe in this little space, while being ravaged so has Larxene melting into the bed. What's worse is that she can't stop cumming. Her pussy is so sensitive that she can barely think straight.

Tingling heat that never ends, Larxene remains as tight around Aerith as the first time she let Aerith screw her. She's so delirious with passion that she doesn't even realize Aerith has stopped moving until the raging spools of cum are poured into her. Larxene breathes in deep through her nose and gives a muffled cry at how the load fills her completely.

Aerith isn't done yet either. She's always been able to recover quicker than most men and it helps that Larxene easily flips her switches too. She begins to get Larxene into the next position, one where she can touch all over her lover. "Lift your body up as best you can so I can get under you."

Larxene groggily does as she's told. It takes a moment for her trembling legs to be able to support her enough and continue to do so when Aerith begins moving. The latter is slow to get beneath her for the sole reason of untying the ribbon connecting the cuffs to the headboard. Just before she crawls beneath Larxene she's sure to yank the plug from the blonde's ass and toss it aside.

The loud, wet pop is all that's audible in the room until Aerith is safely lying beneath Larxene. The taller woman finds this a little strange but tries to roll with it the best she can especially since no large cock plunges into her right away. Instead, Aerith reaches around her and begins to fondle her chest.

Rock hard nipples are taken between thumbs and index fingers: squeezed, pulled, pinched, and twisted. Anything in fact that has sweet little cries of bliss trying to escape from around the gag. Not being able to hear them has Aerith a little disheartened so she decides to spare a single moment to extend her arms up and take it off of Larxene.

The gag is flung off the side of the bed as Aerith settles her lips beside Larxene's ear. "Now, scream for me, Kitten."

A shiver races up Larxene's spine and she can't stop the words from slipping out, "Yes, Mistress!"

Aerith returns to teasing Larxene's supple breasts, "What would you like, Kitten?"

"F- For you to fuck me. Fuck me as you play with my tits, please!"

The sudden curve of language does more than enough for Aerith. The dirty talk has her not hesitating in lining up the tip of her member with Larxene's backdoor. All it takes is a single push to have her cock wedged deep in Larxene's ass that's still filled with the cum from earlier.

Aerith grunts as she tries to keep up a fast pace that has Larxene squirming atop her. One hand slips away from Larxene's right breast to find the needy clitoris below the trimmed fine blonde hair. A single touch is all it takes.

"H- Harder! Faster- Mistress, please!"

The next second has Larxene moaning, _loud_. It catches Aerith off guard by just how the noise echoes in her ears. As Larxene reaches her orgasm, Aerith finds that while she likes this position it doesn't nearly give her as much power in her thrusts. She's still at full mast and read to blow after all.

Aerith flips Larxene and herself onto their sides. One of her arms gets trapped beneath Larxene but she puts it to good use by continuing to tease the perky nipple closest to her. Using her other arm she reaches down and places it beneath Larxene's leg, lifting it up to be almost parallel with their torsos.

 _This_ is what gives Aerith the perfect angle to slip out of Larxene's ass and shove right into Larxene's aching pussy. The loud squelching sounds are matched only by Larxene's wild moans of passion. Her body shivers as Aerith pistons in and out of her until she can barely tell whose juices are dripping onto her thigh. There's no looseness about her pussy either, she eagerly sucks Aerith's cock back in as it slams all the way into her.

She's far too sensitive to try and hold back her climax. It simply washes over her again and again until she's sure she can' possible have another one. Thankfully, that's where she's wrong. Aerith is grunting and panting as she thrusts wildly, her only goal to make sure they're both enraptured in ecstasy.

It's only when Aerith's hips suddenly quiver and still that Larxene finds herself having a truly mind blowing orgasm. The large load of hot white pours into her without regard for how full she already is. Aerith lightly begins to thrust in and out once more, just to force the last few strings out of her clearly spent cock. The movement causes the cum to leak out around the member until finally Aerith departs.

She lets Larxene's leg down and merely holds her close, letting the happy spasms to pass through the blonde's body. Once she's sure she'll be alright Aerith rolls away, flopping onto her back while taking a large breath of air. Her chest heaves and the sweat on her body has her sticking to the sheets already.

However, Larxene isn't done just yet. Her body is slow and groggy in response but even still she follows after the brunette. She rolls over and sits on Aerith's thighs, thrusting her hands out for Aerith to see. "I know you have more in you. There's no running away once I've found my new toy so hurry and take these cuffs off."

Aerith leisurely reaches a hand up, cupping at Larxene's cheek and guiding her down. She doesn't plan on locking their lips together, in fact she's just going to do as Larxene says. It's _Larxene_ that initiates the gentle peck of lips. It's _Larxene_ that looks at Aerith with such loving eyes. The clear expression of desire has Aerith thrown off guard for a moment. The rare side of the woman atop her is something she's intrigued to get more of.

Which is exactly why she slaps her hands onto the outsides of Larxene's thighs and reaches back. Her hands glide over the sweat slicked skin and settles on her hips, guiding them upward ever so slightly. It's just the amount of room she needs. Larxene is so enraptured in the way their kiss is going that Aerith can't help but take advantage of it.

Her hips are arching off the bed and her cock is kissing Larxene's swollen labia far too quickly for Larxene to catch on. All she can do is pull away from the kiss, arch her back and scream in outright pleasure as the rock hard prick tunnels deep into her pussy once more. She's sure it'll take on Aerith's shape at this rate and yet she finds herself oddly happy about that.

Nonetheless what her thoughts are, her body is already quivering from the feeling taking over once more. But it's the way Aerith smiles so sweetly up at her that has shivers running through her. Aerith raises a brow at her, "Your Mistress hasn't given you permission to speak just yet, _Kitten_."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

After finally having made it to Tifa's bar, Larxene finally showed up and joined them. Then again she didn't have much of a choice with that fact that Aqua brought her over. They went out for dinner and had caught up with each other. But it's as the night drifts on that Larxene finally glances over at Aerith as they sit at the bar together.

"I'm tired, let's go."

Aerith smiles, "Alright, meet me at the car."

She glances over her shoulder as Larxene slides off the stool and saunters toward the door. Her stride is a little strange but Aerith is surely the only one that knows why. She can't help but lick at her lips and pull out her phone. The device is warm in her hand or perhaps her palm is already clammy with anticipation.

A few taps and she's pulling up a simple app with an even simpler design. All the while Tifa watches, more than just intrigued. "Hey, what's that?"

"It's convenience actually. Lulu told me about it. I'll send you a link later so you can get one for Aqua." The smile never leaves Aerith's face even as she begins to slide off the stool and brush her hand over her pink dress. She slips her phone into one of the pockets. "I'm really glad you two got back together."

Tifa smiles and leans against the bar. One arm reaches out, grabbing at Aqua's waist and pulling her close. "I am too. Right?"

Aqua blushes but nods even still, "Yeah."

Aerith turns, "I'd better hurry before she has all the fun without me." She gives a little wave and slips out the door, off to attend to her girlfriend. She's already planning to drive them to a small park a few minutes away and taking her right then and there among the beautiful flowers. Then, and only then, will she think about asking Larxene to move in with her.


	5. Ride the Infatuation

_Pairing: Yuffie / Kairi [] Squall / Yuffie [] Yuffie / Kairi / Squall  
Warning: this does include futa (male on futa / futa on female)_

* * *

"I'll only be a second," Yuffie reassures the young woman beside her. "You know Tifa, I can't just skip out on her."

Slender fingers reach up and tuck a few strands of short maroon hair back behind her ear, "I know, I know."

Yuffie grins over at her as she pulls into the parking lot, aiming to get through the back entrance of Tifa's prized bar. "C'mon, Kairi, it's all for you."

The redhead sticks her tongue out but she's already giggling as Yuffie shifts the car into park and they reach toward one another. Their lips briefly meet before they hurriedly get out of the car. After all, the only reason Kairi wants to hurry up is because she wants to get Yuffie home, _now_ , and have some fun as it were. Work has kept her busy and while she's thankful to Aqua for helping her out lately, she misses her girlfriend.

Kairi watches as Yuffie takes the lead, rushing inside. She idles behind, locking up the car and making sure the strap of her purse is on her shoulder. Just making it past the car, Kairi stops dead in her tracks. The door Yuffie shoved open slams shut but Kairi doesn't care. Her eyes are elsewhere.

She's transfixed as a motorcycle pulls up beside their car. The roar of the engine lingers for a moment before the driver finally cuts it off. She knows all about Cloud and his "baby" as it were. However, it's the passenger he carries that has her curious. Especially since the last time it came up Cloud refused to give anyone a ride – saying there was only room enough for one.

Trying to make it like she's not staring is a lot harder than she could have ever imagined. Adjusting her hair, dusting off her outfit, slowly walking to the door, and finally glancing back as Cloud's voice reaches her.

"Yeah just set it there. I'll be a while, might as well come in."

His companion doesn't respond and it has Kairi biting at the inside of her lip. The curiosity is killing her, yet she knows she can't stall any longer. She smiles and turns toward them, "Hi, Cloud." She gives a small wave of her hand and finds her eyes slipping immediately away from the spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

Instead she settles on the sun-kissed skin and the hand that tousles through short brown tresses, anything to get rid of potential helmet hair. Steel blue eyes barely even glance over at her before they're gone, never truly meeting her gaze.

Cloud strides toward her, "Hey. Yuffie here too?"

Kairi nods and steps closer to the door as the two men near it. However, just as she's about to grab it and open it for them, the mystery man does it instead. He stands to the side and nods for them to go on. Taking the offer, Kairi is only a little disappointed since she has to go in first. However, she's also a very smart young lady.

Just getting inside the door she steps aside and brings up her purse, fishing in it to fake an attempt to get her phone out. This allows Cloud to go on toward where Tifa is manning the bar and for his friend to slowly follow after. Which is exactly where Kairi wants to be – beside him.

She's not sure why she's even nervous to walk next to him. All she _does_ know is that she's more than happy when they get to the empty counter where Cloud is sitting and talking to Tifa. Of course Yuffie is right there, grinning from ear to ear as she slaps Cloud hard on the back.

"Haha! C'mon, Spikey, you gotta live a little!"

The sound of footsteps draws her attention and she can't help but grin further, "Oh, Kairi, you haven't met this one yet." The grin turns into an impish smile. She hops off her stool and practically skips over to the brunet, grabbing onto his arm as though she's swooning after him. "This is Cloud's perfect friend. You can always find them together, eh, Squall?"

Tifa holds back a chuckle, "Be nice, Yuffie."

"I am being nice," she replies with a pout. "You know Squall is my favorite of Cloud's… okay are they really your friends? I mean Sephiroth isn't very nice and Zack never comes by anymore!"

Cloud huffs and grabs for the drink Tifa slides toward him, "Just leave him alone, Yuffie."

Yuffie finally gives in and releases Squall, who had simply stood still and took it like a champ. At least that's what it looks like to Kairi. He moves over to sit next to Cloud while Kairi struggles with what she wants to do. Lucky for her, Yuffie is already a step ahead with her own devices.

"Oh, I forgot I need to get something else. Is Aqua upstairs?"

Tifa nods, "Yup, just got home." While Yuffie bounds away to the second floor, Tifa jabs a thumb over her shoulder, "I need your help with some crates in the storage room, mind helping me?"

Cloud gets up and follows her out, but not before holding up a hand to tell both Kairi and Squall to stay where they are. Which gives them just the time they need to talk or at least for Kairi to try and get him to talk.

Otherwise, Yuffie is practically vibrating with happiness upstairs once Aqua fishes out what she got her. She looks a little tired but does so with a smile. "Did you bring Kairi with you?"

"Yup! I thought you'd like to see her one last time before we blow her away with the huge ass party!"

Aqua immediately spins around, lightly shushing her. "If you scream it to the heavens she's bound to hear you."

"Pffft, she knows we're throwing her a party."

"That's not the point..." she replies with a sigh drifting off her lips. "Anyways, we haven't tried it yet but Aerith and Jihl both highly recommend it." Aqua saunters back over to Yuffie and places the small box in her awaiting hands. "I'd say wait till her birthday to use it but we both know you'll go home tonight and have fun with it."

Yuffie snickers and makes dramatic for the door, "You know me too well."

Aqua smiles and waves her off, "Now go on so I can get undressed."

There's a glint in Yuffie's eyes as she steals a glance over her shoulder, "Oh? Do you need some help."

She's about to turn around and be sly about the situation when Aqua shakes her head. "You know Tifa wouldn't approve."

"Hmph." There's a pout on her lips as she tugs the door back open and steps out into the hall. "Fine. But you're missing out!"

Yuffie doesn't say another word, she just gently lets the door shut behind her as she marches back downstairs. However, the last thing she expects to see is happening. Of all the people that Kairi is having a full fledged conversation with is _Squall_.

There's a little bit of envy settling in her stomach since she can never get Squall to say more than three words. Although she's sure that might have to be because of all the jabs she sends his way. Nonetheless she can't stop herself from going over to the two that have been left alone.

"What'cha talking 'bout?"

Kairi is completely enamored and bubbling with happiness. She smiles over at Yuffie, "Can you believe it? He knows Sora and Riku!"

"Uh… huh." Yuffie rocks back and forth on her heels. She puckers her lips and leans closer to Squall, "Trying to steal my lady from out under me, huh?"

A light dusting of color can barely be seen before he shoos her away and stands up from the bar. Yuffie can't help but stagger back, confused with the sudden change of demeanor. Kairi blinks a couple times and swivels on her seat, "Where are you going?"

"To see if they need help," he murmurs before disappearing into the back storage room. Anywhere to get away from Yuffie and the way she breathes down his neck.

But for the latter, she's satisfied. After all, she _can_ get a teensy-weensy bit jealous. Her eyes lock onto Kairi the next moment and it's as though a volcano erupts in her mind. Here she's been driving herself crazy on what she, just Yuffie alone, can get her beloved and she thinks she just figured it out.

Yuffie can't help but grin and will happily pass it off using the gift Aqua acquired for them. "Hey, Kairi, I got something special for ya. Let's go."

"Oh? Well alright."

Kairi spares a look back at the storage room door left ajar before following after Yuffie. Once they're getting in the car Kairi finally breaks the silence. "Are… those two together?"

She can't help it. Yuffie lets out a roar of laughter and slaps the steering wheel several times. Tears begin to bead at the corners of her eyes before she finally begins to calm down. Kairi, used to Yuffie's extremes, merely waits patiently for the dark haired girl to catch her breath.

"Oh _god_ no. Squall might swing both ways but he told Tifa once that he'd never touch Cloud like that – not with a ten foot pole even."

The statement has Kairi raising a brow and Yuffie quickly waves her off while starting the car. "Just not his type. Hell, I can't believe they even have conversations that don't revolve around Zack or mechanical stuff."

Kairi giggles a little, knowing very well how Yuffie doesn't care in the slightest for all of that. Instead she decides to change the subject since they have the rest of the night to themselves. "So, what did you get me?"

0x0x0x0x0x0

There's not a single moment where Yuffie _isn't_ scheming. It's always something when it comes to her. But that's not always a bad thing. Especially when it's going to make Kairi beyond happy if she can pull it off. They've talked about it before but always shied away in the end. After all that had been in the beginning throes of their relationship. But now they're confident in their love for one another years later and Yuffie finds herself remembering she's on a time limit. Just a couple days to convince someone to help her.

Which is exactly why she finds herself at Zack's little car shop. It's nothing overly impressive but no one can deny he does good work and helps those out that need it. Yuffie bounds up through the open garage where she can already see Zack toiling away on a motorcycle. At the sound of her footsteps he pulls away from it and looks up. Black is smudged on his cheeks just beneath bright sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey, Yuffie. Long time no see. Here to steal a couple tires?"

She sticks out her tongue, "I paid for them eventually!"

He laughs softly and bends back toward the bike, "So what can I do for ya?"

Yuffie stops beside him, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Actually I'm looking for Squall. Is he helping you today?"

Zack jabs a finger over his shoulder, "Yup. Filing paperwork at the moment." Yuffie is already off by the time he says Squall is here. Which is why he lifts his head for a brief moment and pushes away the strands of black hair that fall into his eyes. "Just don't bother him too much!"

It doesn't make any difference if she hears him or not. What Yuffie has in store is bound to happen. She's a tornado that stops for no one. Yuffie rushes into the building and then into the back office just for employees. Just as she expects she finds Squall typing away at a computer, glancing back and forth between the papers on the table and the screen.

"Hey there sourpuss."

Squall doesn't even bother looking up.

"Aw come on, at least say hi back." Yuffie huffs as she walks up to the desk and places her hands on her hips.

He spares a single furtive glance up at her, "Hi."

There's never been a time where Yuffie wants to truly slam her head against a desk or a wall, but trying to get anything out of Squall makes her want to. She watches as he stands up and takes the folder off the desk. He moves straight for the filing cabinet and Yuffie moves closer, around the desk to get to him. Squall doesn't even look back at her as he begins trying to find just where to file this one at.

"I'm busy."

"I see that. It'll only take a minute though."

Squall sighs, "And what do you need?"

Yuffie hums in thought, "Well, you see, I've been thinking lately." She sits on the edge of the desk, eyes locked onto him as he bends over to get into a lower drawer of the cabinet. There's one thing about Yuffie and it's that self control when she wants to get her point across is almost nonexistent. Everyone that knows her is aware of that.

But that doesn't stop the reaction when her hand pats against Squall's ass.

The drawer slams shut as he stands quickly, withdrawing from her reach and giving her his full attention by placing his back to the wall. He glares at her but Yuffie is already tapping her foot against the floor.

"So I was wondering, do you give it or take it?"

Bright red sears across his cheeks at that. "It's none of your business."

The reaction is more than just enticing. The impish smile should be a warning sign but it's already too late with how she blocks his exit.

"Well…" she draws out. "It is with what I'm about to ask you."

"I thought you were with Kairi."

Yuffie smiles, "So you _do_ listen! Good, that helps." She ignores the look he gives her. "You see, Kairi's birthday is this weekend and she wants something I can't do on my own." He gestures for her to continue even though he doesn't like where this is going at all. "I just need you to swing by our cozy little home after the party and help me give her a nice fuck."

The brash term has Squall bristling and walking around the other side of the desk, immediately putting distance between them. "No."

"But, Squall!" she whines as she follows after him. "It'd only be a one time thing and I trust you, come on, please?"

Squall stops as he opens the door. He knows very well that Yuffie isn't one to share… _anything_. If she's asking him for something like this then it must speak volumes for what she thinks about him. Even still, he can't help but mull over the proposal. Any guy or girl would happily accept under normal circumstances.

He glances over his shoulder and Yuffie immediately starts back up, "I'll even tell you what I have planned so you know what's going to happen. Kairi isn't very picky on sex and how you wanna plow-"

"Zack, I'm taking my break."

Yuffie's eyes widen as Squall grabs her wrist, tugging her out of the office and through the waiting area where Zack had just entered. The latter only gives a wave of his hand as he grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge behind the front desk and heads back out. Meanwhile, Squall drags Yuffie into the bathroom and shuts the door with a huff. "You can't just say things like that where people can hear you."

She merely shrugs and watches as he leans up against the wall. Yuffie moves toward him, trapping him where he stands. She's so close that he can easily look down her tank top and at the small breasts it manages to cover since she doesn't bother with a bra. He quickly turns his gaze up to the ceiling, anywhere really that won't have him in trouble with her. "I know about what you… well you."

Yuffie claps her hands together, "That's great! Saves me some trouble." She puckers her lips, suddenly a little irritated. "Wait, who told you? Was it Cloud? I bet it was Cloud. Ugh- I bet it's a deal breaker isn't it? This is why I don't even bother with men, you're all a bunch of pansies. I mean you have-"

"Yuffie." he says sternly and places his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down."

She raises a thin eyebrow, "Sooooo… does that mean you don't mind it? You'd be okay with fucking and getting fucked?"

Squall pulls his hands away and places one over his face, letting out a small groan. She's so blunt and vulgar that he almost can't handle it. Not to mention intense. The woman never lets up for even a second. "This would be for Kairi, so a no to the second."

Yuffie shrugs, "Fine with me." A stray thought does manage to catch her attention, however, and she licks at her lips. "So do I get a preview?"

"I'm at work."

The more she looks at him, the more she's starting to like what she sees. Yuffie has never been into men, not really, and especially not with all those huge muscles. Zack, Cloud, or even Vincent – nope, Yuffie happily passes. But this slender guy with a pretty face? Well she could see herself doing plenty of things with him.

Bold should be Yuffie's middle name with how she grabs at Squall's wrist. Her hand slides down to the cup at the back of his and brings it forward. He can't help but be surprised when she presses his palm to the front of her shorts where a tent is forming. She locks her eyes with his, "But, _Squall_ , I'm so _hard_."

"You're kidding."

"I'd hate to have to walk out there past Zack like this. So I'm doing this either way. But I don't want to have to explain the mess I'll make either."

Squall glances toward the door, "He wouldn't even notice."

"But he'd notice _this_ ," she says as she cups at his crotch next, squeezing at his own bulge. "Come on, lemme take care of you as a thank you in advance!"

"I… Yuffie-!"

She doesn't wait for his reply at all. She's already popping the button and yanking down the zipper of his pants. Yuffie already has his raging hard-on out and in her hands before he can protest further. Grinning up at him, she strokes it slowly. "Got any rubbers?"

Squall shakes his head. There's a mixed feeling of loss and happiness when Yuffie pulls away at that admission. Although it's not for the reason he would suspect. Yuffie stands and takes a step away. The next few seconds seem to hang in the air around him as he can't believe what he's seeing.

Yuffie quickly peels off her shirt and shorts. He doesn't notice the fact that she's not wearing underwear. Instead it's when she bends over, facing away from him, and pulls out of her ass that has him hypnotized. The butt plug drops onto her shorts, that are turned inside out, rather unceremoniously. Yuffie glances over her shoulder, "Come on, I'm nice and clean."

When he doesn't move she can't help but roll her eyes. She turns around and stomps over to him. She grabs at his shirt and forces him down to where their faces are level. "You're going to push me up against the wall and fuck my brains out, got it?"

He nods, finally able to pull his gaze away from her large cock and the balls that hang below it. Nonetheless, she lets out a squeal of excitement when Squall finally picks her up and pushes her against the wall. Her legs lock around his waist and tug him forward before he has much of a chance. His cock presses up between her butt cheeks but Yuffie is far too impatient for that.

Yuffie grabs at Squall's shoulders just as he gives that first push into her softened ass. He can't begin to believe how easy it is to push his cock into her ass all the way up to the hilt. Watching his face, Yuffie can't help but grin at the way his brows draw together and his lips part to take in a deep breath. In that moment she wiggles her hips and makes sure to tighten up around his pulsating member. Squall's hands grip at her hips so tightly she's almost sure that he'll leave marks.

Her own cock bounces in time with his thrusts, of which steadily become more greedy. There's sweat beading on his brow as his cock carves out her ass in a way she's never had before. A rubber cock is nothing compared to the real thing. Yuffie pulls Squall close, her arms folding over his shoulders. She doesn't dare cross the line and kiss him. But she does nestle her face against the side of his. Her tongue flicks over his ear just before she nibbles at his earlobe, tugging at it with a hidden meaning.

It's one he's able to catch on to. At least it seems that way with how he picks up speed. All that can be heard are the wet squelching sounds of his dick messing up her ass while their skin slaps together again and again. Yuffie tongues his ear some more as she whimpers, " _So_ ~ close!"

"W- Wait-"

But she doesn't dare let him get away. Oh no, she hasn't had this kind of experience in a very long time and she wants it. No matter what she doesn't plan on letting him go. "Inside," she whispers in a sultry voice.

That's all it takes to send Squall over the edge. It doesn't help that the next second she lifts her head back and he can see the sexy look on her face as she cums. Her own strings of white shoot up into the air and onto her chest and stomach. The load isn't as large as normal but the one that's filling her ass is the opposite. Yuffie can't help but moan until Squall panics. His hands are far too busy holding her up to clamp one over her mouth. The only thing he can think of is to crash his lips against hers.

Yuffie's eyes widen but she's not in the least bit displeased. Instead she eagerly kisses him back as her lower mouth tightens around him, sucking out every drop that he has to give. The warmth and fullness in her stomach has her happy that she doesn't have anywhere to be after this. Which might be why she prolongs the tormenting pleasure and grabs at the sides of his face.

Squall can't stop from moaning into the kiss as she dominates how it goes. From the nibble to his bottom lip to the way her tongue forces itself into his mouth. Yuffie pins his tongue down and caresses it, not allowing any chance to pull away until she does so herself. He's panting softly when she finally pulls back, a smirk on her lips.

"Do me a favor?" She nods over his shoulder, "After you put me down grab my plug and put it back in."

It's not that he has much of a choice either. The last thing he needs is for Yuffie to make an ever loving mess all over the bathroom. It's a swift dance of pulling out of her and setting her down. By the time he's scooped up the plug and turns back to her she's bent over, presenting the slightly gaping hole to him. Squall's eyes divert away as he pushes it inside, trapping all of the hot cum inside of her.

For a moment they don't say a word to one another. Yuffie goes over to pick up her clothes and begins to dress. But just as she decides to merely put her shirt back on, Squall is there. A few tissues in his hand, he begins to wipe at her chest in an attempt to get as much of the sticky cum off as possible. A faint blush dusts her cheeks as she pushes his hands away.

"Don't worry, I gotta head home after this anyway." She notices he's already righted himself as well. Meaning this little fling is over for the moment. She smiles and makes her way toward the door. "But I'll see _you_ Saturday."

"I… Sure."

He gives up, watching her walk out with all of the confidence in the world. She's grinning wide all the way to her car. Yuffie just can't believe she's pulled it off. That and she got to test the product, so to speak, as well. Now all she has to do is not manage to say a word until that night.

o.o.o.o

The actual party happened to be the day before. It was quite the event too. Tifa closed her bar just so that all of their friends could show up to celebrate Kairi. Everyone managed to appear except for a few of her own out of town friends. Which was to be expected of course. Still, Kairi's birthday is the very reason why Squall is standing in front of the door to the little house they're renting.

Squall's a little nervous to say the least. He's never done something like this and certainly not with friends. Or even friends of friends. Even so, one calming breath later and he's knocking on the door. He just has to tell himself that it's for Kairi even if he's not sure why she wants him in particular. There's a few moments of rustling and footsteps, as well as a yell back at what he can assume is Yuffie.

He's honestly impressed that Yuffie has managed to keep this a secret.

Although that does mean Yuffie is serious about this and that's almost scarier than her being able to keep her mouth shut. He tries to keep himself calm as the door opens and there stands Kairi. She's practically glowing already in her light pink robe. But when her eyes fall onto Squall she simply beams with happiness. Her eyes twinkle like Christmas lights as she surges forward, unable to help herself. She hugs her arms around Squall as she squeals softly with glee.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Kairi pulls away, smiling wide, as she glances over her shoulder.

Standing there in the doorway is a smirking Yuffie, proud of her accomplishment. "I told you that your gift would show up. I did… suggest wearing something different though."

Squall only shoots her a glare, "Your suggestion was just a bunch of strings."

"And it would have looked great on you. I mean until I let her rip it off you."

Crimson dusts over his cheeks as he pushes Kairi further away, "Can we… please get inside now."

Kairi immediately spins around on her heel and rushes back inside. "I have to get ready..." she mumbles as she goes. "I had no idea..."

Yuffie simply lets her pass and ushers Squall inside so she can lock back up. Once he's inside she places her hands on her hips, "Well, if you're in such a hurry, come on."

He thinks of correcting her but decides against it. Opting to simply follow after Yuffie, Squall keeps his eyes on her back. He's nervous as it is and coming to stand before their open bedroom door doesn't help. Yuffie doesn't pay any mind to the way he seems so tensed up. Rather she goes about stripping her clothes off.

She begins to chuck the clothing onto the floor and Squall follows suit. Neither say a word to the other until they're both completely nude. And then it's only Yuffie telling Squall to stand right there in the middle of the room between the bathroom door and the bed. Yuffie then quickly hurries over to the chair on the side of the room where she can watch to start.

The way Kairi's face lights up is enough to get her hard to begin with. But when her beloved girlfriend finally exits the bathroom in her birthday suit it's all just falling into place. The porcelain skin is beautiful and she's not surprised in the least to see that Kairi is completely shaven for the occasion. Squall can't take his eyes off of her either. He's always listened to the way Sora would talk about his best friend – that she was more than just stunning – but he didn't realize he meant in _every_ way.

Kairi comes to a stop before Squall and looks up at him, her sapphire eyes so genuine and happy. Off to the side Yuffie gives a wave of her hand, "You get first dibs. Happy birthday!"

"Then is there anything you don't want me to do?"

The honest question from the redhead catches Squall off guard. He's not sure why he expected her to be as… demanding as Yuffie. But because she's not it's also ridiculously hard to say no to her. Which is why he shakes his head, "Whatever you want."

However, it's _this_ that seems to do the trick.

Kairi is on him like a horny rabbit. Her hands press against his chest and begin to explore his lean body. She doesn't spare one inch and gropes every bit of the sun-kissed flesh. Kairi isn't sure what she wants first. Everything certainly isn't an answer.

Yuffie can see the look in Kairi's eyes and giggles, "I hope you got plenty of rest, Squall."

He simply tries to remain as still as possible, allowing Kairi to do as she wishes. Fingers trail over his hardening nipples and down his stomach. She steps closer until their bodies are flush together before suddenly pushing him down. Squall sits on the edge of the bed. He looks up just in time for Kairi's luscious lips to press against his mouth.

Tongue slipping past his easily parted lips, Kairi can't get enough of the kiss. She grabs onto his shoulders and moves her mouth against his for as long as she can handle. At least until the need to breath forces her to break away. Her hands cup at his face, keeping it angled up to look at her, as she tugs her bottom lip between her teeth.

She glances back at Yuffie for a spare moment and Yuffie immediately knows what she plans to do. Yuffie can wait, she'd much rather get herself nice and worked up watching Kairi do what she does best – get a cock hard and ready to go. Kairi bends over him and whispers in his ear, letting him know what she wants him to do.

Of course he doesn't waste a second. Yuffie has already given him a basic rundown of the night's plans anyway. He's rushing to follow through with her demands and lie back on the bed. It's a vulnerable position when the person in question can only trust what the two women have planned.

Kairi climbs up onto the bed and crawls up his body until she's kneeling over his head. She glances down at him before she goes any further. The look in her eyes is easy to read. So much so that Squall only hums up at her, "I can handle it."

It's something she hears all the time from Yuffie whenever she wants to try something new. A simple little statement that has fire rushing through her veins. Kairi keeps her ass lifted up away from his face as she lies atop him, her hands immediately reaching for his cock. She dusts her lips over the tip and begins to work down the shaft.

Tongue and mouth, always managing to keep her teeth far from it; Kairi is a master in terms of making his dick stand up straight. She pampers the penis with her tongue flicking along the glands and prodding at the tip until precum begins to leak out. It's only a few little drops at first but the unpleasant and salty taste is one she's more than accustomed to.

Kairi has no problem lapping it up and beginning to take the girth into her mouth. Her full lips part around it and she takes the first little bit in. It brushes over her tongue as she continues until she's deepthroating it. At first she merely holds it there, sucking and licking all along the shaft. She knows he's enjoying it, after all, his cock pulses and twitches with so much need inside her mouth.

On purpose she lets out a few moans to vibrate around it and prolong his wait just a little longer. They do have _all_ night after all.

As she continues to suck him off, Kairi lowers her pussy onto his face. She's already wet and aching. It only takes a moment for her to start grinding down on his face. Not that Squall is a slacker. Oh no, he takes it very seriously. His tongue glides between her folds and inside of her sopping hole. Not once does he back down, he simply eats her out just as she wants him to.

Watching it all, Yuffie can't wait any longer. She wants to join in so bad she can taste it. Which is why she pushes up off the chair and strides straight over to where they are on the bed. Her lips hover besides Kairi's ear as she whispers out their plan. Kairi nods, effectively bobbing her head on his cock, with a smile in her eyes.

Kairi lets his dick slip from her lips with a loud wet pop. Squall would surely moan in protest but his mouth is still too busy servicing her lower lips. That is until she lifts her hips and climbs off of him. Of course not without a hand brushing up the length of his torso.

Yuffie doesn't have time for all of that foreplay. She wants the main course. But then again she hasn't always been the most patient person either. Not when she has a raging boner that's about to explode any minute. Yuffie lightly slaps at Squall's leg, "Roll over so I can lay down."

Not wasting a moment, Squall does as he's told. He scoots over and Yuffie immediately takes his spot. She grins and sticks her tongue out at him, "Thanks for getting it warm for me."

It would normally earn her a scoff or a cut of his eyes at her. But he's too busy watching Kairi crawl up Yuffie's body and kneel over her lap. Dripping labia _just_ grazes the tip of Yuffie's penis. It's not even his and Squall can feel his blood pressure go up. There's nothing hotter to watch than these two beautiful lovers begin to show just how much they desire one another.

He honestly can't help but stare as Kairi pierces herself with Yuffie's cock. The loud moan of pleasure that breaks free from her lips fills the room. But she doesn't dare do anything else until it's all sheathed inside of her up to the hilt. Once she's comfortable she glances over to Squall with a smile gracing her lips. "Aren't you going to join?" She then bends over Yuffie and reaches around her, pulling her cheeks apart ever so slightly, "There's still a spot open."

No matter what he does any other time of the day he's still a man. Anyone would cave and lose their mind at the sight of that. _Anyone_.

Squall doesn't even recall getting off the bed and back on behind her. What he does recall is when he thrusts into her puckered asshole like it's the only thing he knows how to do. Kairi's hands grip tighter at her ass, fingers biting into the soft fleshy rear.

"Aaah- Oooh…!" she cries out in bliss.

At least that is before Yuffie grabs at the sides of her face, "So that's what took you so long." She smashes their lips together with enough for to leave Kairi dazed and needing air almost immediately.

Yuffie already knew perfectly well that Kairi has prepared herself _thoroughly_ to be able to enjoy every second of her birthday week together. Especially tonight. She's just glad that she does because it skips the prologue, as much as she loves prepping Kairi she can't wait tonight. She's too excited to see the look on Kairi's face – this look. The one where her eyes are hazy and her lips remain slightly parted, tongue just able to be seen past them, as she tries to comprehend all of the sensations.

It's _everything_ to Yuffie at the moment.

Her tongue easily slips into Kairi's mouth as she continues to kiss her again and again, only letting up to let her catch a breath of air now and then. Meanwhile, Squall and Yuffie can't help but start moving. Kairi's insides are too hot and tight to resist indulging in. Kairi's hands finally slip away to grab onto Yuffie's breasts. Taking their place are Squall's hands instead, grabbing onto her hips for the best leverage.

At first they're erratic and out of sync. Their sweaty abdomens collide with Kairi's body in a mess of movements that are far too rough for her to concentrate on which one is going in and which is pulling out. All she _does_ keep track of is how full she feels with them shoving their cocks into her.

When they finally get into a pattern where they're both gliding into her at the same time they finally differentiate. Yuffie is rough and quick in how she thrusts up into Kairi, forcing the latter's juice to drip out around the meaty cock shoving in and out of her pussy. On the other hand, there's Squall. To offset the treatment her vagina is getting, Squall is slow and deliberate in each roll of his hips.

Even though she's already prepped her ass, it still struggles to accommodate him completely. Not that she bothers to focus to how he's stretching her out. Oh no, just on how he manages to rub and prod at just the right places and make her want to cry out from joy. Although her sounds may be muffled by Yuffie's lips, her hips aren't. She bucks and arches against and towards her sweet lovers until her lower body feels as though it'll go numb.

The sound of skin slapping up against skin finally begins to die down when Kairi's body tenses up. At least the insides of her do while Kairi herself seems to fold forward and lie against Yuffie, face snuggling against Yuffie's petite breasts. The orgasm that washes over her is like a tsunami. Everything goes white as she goes under the wave.

Yuffie and Squall don't last much longer either, not with how tightly Kairi's insides coil around their cocks. They both let out long, loud groans of release as their cum spurts into Kairi in thick ribbons. The first loads are larger, surely more so than any of the others tonight will be, and Kairi can already feel just how much it fills her up. Especially since they keep gently gliding into her pussy and asshole until every last drop is milked out of them.

Spasming thighs and trembling body, Kairi is left empty but certainly not treated poorly either. Once Squall has pulled out he helps her off of Yuffie so that she can lie down next to her. He brushes the crimson hair away from her face sticky with sweat. Seeing that he's making sure she's coming down off her high with no problems, Yuffie scurries to the side of the bed and reaches for the bedside table.

After all, it's no fun if it only goes one round. Once Yuffie has grabbed what she was looking for from the top drawer she turns back around. One fell swoop and she grabs at Squall's shoulder and has him on his back all over again. Rather, at least leaning back on his elbows. He shoots her a look, one completely of surprise in those narrowed eyes, but doesn't say a word when he notices what's in her hands.

"Hey, Kai, you ready?"

Kairi pushes herself up and proceeds to roll over. Her chest comes into contact with one of Squall's thighs. Yuffie watches as her girlfriend catches the wipe she's thrown and cleans off Squall's cock. That is before she catches the limp dick between her breasts.

Yuffie licks at her lips as she pops open the cap to the bottle. It's only something to make things a little easier – a little more fun – is all. Although part of her _is_ glad that Kairi was interested in Squall. He certainly doesn't say much but the look on his face is enough.

Pouring an ample amount of the cool liquid onto Kairi's breasts, the latter begins to rub them against Squall's cock. It's only a matter of moments before the hardening dick is completely covered in lube. Yuffie places the cap back on it and throws the tube over her shoulder. She reaches forward and shoos Kairi's hands away only to replace them with her own.

Grabbing at the sides of Kairi's breasts, Yuffie begins to squish and rub them up and down the cock. Of which is already getting hard again slowly but surely. It has Yuffie grinning wide as she tweaks at Kairi's nipples in the process; two birds, one stone.

"Yu- Yuffie! That's not...mm...fair."

Squall gazes down at the scene with half-lidded eyes. To say his cock feels great would be the understatement of the year. The soft breasts and the slickness of the lube… well he can't much think straight because of it. All he knows is that it feels amazing the way Yuffie is massaging Kairi's breasts against him.

Once Yuffie catches sight of his hardened cock, however, she stops everything instantly. She evens pushes slightly at Kairi's shoulders to get her point across. It's only once Kairi is away from Squall and he's sitting up, sure that there's something else in mind, does Yuffie lean over to him.

The only sign that he understands is a raised brow. Even that goes away quickly as they both get off the bed. Yuffie grabs at Kairi's waist and tugs her away from the bed as well. Kairi stands between the two of them until Yuffie forces to her bend forward.

"Any last words?"

Kairi glances over her shoulder, "Screw me good, no holding back."

"Hmph, whatever you want."

His hands squeeze at her hips as he aims his cock up against her loosened asshole. Yet he waits, his eyes locked with Yuffie's to know when he has the go ahead. They both have the same idea after all. Kairi begins nonetheless, completely obvlious. She braces her hands on Yuffie's waist and begins to take the large cock into her mouth.

If Yuffie wasn't already hard she would be just from watching Kairi take in every inch of her cock. Devouring it, Kairi does what she's best at and has Yuffie on the edge within seconds. The savings grace is that Yuffie has plenty of endurance. There's no way she's a quick shooter. Oh no, not when she gets to watch Kairi's face erupt into bliss as Squall thrusts into her.

His cock is sheathed completely inside of her in one push, carving out the loose muscles that cling so desperately to him. Squall is already huffing as he pierces her again and again; rough, fast, and with all of his might. Kairi can't help but cry out and moan despite her mouth being stuffed with Yuffie's cock. The vibrations of her sounds, which can't escape, only add to Yuffie's own pleasure.

Tears prickle the corners of Kairi's eyes as Yuffie begins to do the same as Squall. The brunet combs her fingers through Kairi's hair and holds onto her scalp. Starting to buck into Kairi's mouth, Yuffie instantly finds herself happy that Kairi has a lack of gag reflexes. It means she can thoroughly _fuck_ Kairi's mouth and throat until they're both shivering from the pleasure.

This – _this_ – is what Kairi wanted. To be stuck between two delicious cocks with no way out. Even though her pussy is untouched it's still dripping with her juices. Her mind is racing from the lust that pumps through her veins no different than the dicks that ravage her mouth and ass. She feels as though she's as light as a feather and on _fire_.

"S- Squall, ready?" Yuffie manages to grunt out between shallow breaths and moans.

Not that he can manage a verbal reply. He merely nods and Yuffie can't stop herself from grinning wide. "Alright, Kai, get ready!"

Kairi is very grateful for the warning, not that she couldn't tell by how the cocks throbbed and twitched – ready for release. Oh no, she knew far before Yuffie even said a word. But even so she latches her lips tightly around Yuffie's cock and begins to suck harder than she's ever done before. The salty cum pours into her mouth and down her throat, drowning her for a small moment of time.

She can't focus too much on that while Squall is unloading in her ass, too. The hot ribbons of cum spurt into her ass and fill her to the point where she's not sure how many more times she can handle another load. All the while her hands go limp at her sides and hang down toward the floor. She's kept up and in place only by Squall and Yuffie's strong grasps on her until every last drop is given.

The next few moments are a blur of exhaustion and bliss – both mind numbing and happily welcomed. Of course Squall still can't figure out how he ended up on his back on the bed with Kairi straddling his waist. Her hands are busy roaming his chest while Yuffie bounces up and down on her knees next to him. "You did great!"

Kairi nods, "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, we should do this again."

Squall raises a brow, "You said only one time?"

Pouting, Yuffie crosses her arms over her chest. "Well… I guess. But you're always welcome back." She hops off the bed with her bare feet slapping the hard wood floor, "That means we'll just have to keep you all night long then! I'll be right back, gotta grab more toys!"

She's off before either can say a word. They can only stare back at one another in complete amazement. It'll definitely be a very, _very_ , long night.


	6. Unwanted Desires

_Pairing: Jecht / Squall  
Additional Pairing: (just in the beginning) Yuffie / Squall / Kairi_

 _'A' so excited for this first yaoi pairing to break from the trend, enjoy!_

* * *

Squall had never expected to go back there – never expected to engage in such activities with either Yuffie _or_ Kairi again. Yet every few nights he'd find himself over at their house all night long only to wake with two pleased women snuggled up against him. It certainly hadn't changed anything when he let them know a few weeks ago that he'd be leaving Midgar. After plenty of whining from Yuffie he managed to explain he had to go to a friend's wedding in Besaid then he'd probably be settling in Esthar for a while.

In fact, that bout of news only made things more intense. Seeing that they'd be losing someone valuable to their activities as well as their lives the two young woman amped up how long and frequent they'd call upon him. Not that he minded since he had already turned in his resignation to Zack. He's been completely free once he's gotten everything packed as well.

Nevertheless, that's why he's here and giving Yuffie the opportunity of a lifetime. After more than enough prep and practically pleading with her to at least wear a rubber, Squall can say in some way they're pampering him for once. The only problem is that he's letting them exploit a weakness.

It's one that has him glad Kairi is the good to Yuffie's evil. There was no foreplay. There was only slow prep that's led to Squall on his back with his body feeling as though it wants to melt into the bed. On top of him is Kairi but not in the way he expected either.

His head is nestled on a rather fluffy and comfortable pillow. But sitting on his face is, of course, Kairi. She's not gentle or slow in how she grinds her dripping pussy against his face. Squall doesn't exactly slack off. He tries to respond in kind by licking and sucking whatever he can.

 _Try_.

It's all he can do considering how tightly Yuffie is pushing against his inner thighs, keeping his legs spread as she kneels between them. Her heavy balls slap up against him every time she thrusts her pelvis forward. Thick, hard and pulsating – her cock carves out his softened ass as if to make sure he never forgets this night.

Squall can do nothing but grip onto Kairi's waist, holding on for dear life as she rides his face. Giving back to the woman above him is hard to remember when his asshole is being ravaged – something he hasn't experienced in at least a few months. Not only that but Yuffie has this knack for keen observation that within a few thrusts she knows just where to prod and where to slam the head of her cock against.

Writhing merely at Yuffie's motions, he's lost by the time Kairi is reaching down and pinching at his nipples. The dark pink peaks don't stand a chance as she tugs and twists at them, anything that has his ass tightening around Yuffie more than it already is. Yet all the while the two lovers are facing each other with their lips smashing together now and then.

Kairi finally leans forward more so than she had been and it allows Squall to flick his tongue over her clitoris. These few little brushes are enough to have Kairi moaning loud, "Oooh! Right there!"

Her hands relax as her body shivers from the orgasm. Lashes flutter and her lips part ever so slightly to let out more moans. She does manage to reach down and grab at Squall's cock, stroking it to bring him to finish as well. Following her right after is Yuffie. She can't hold out any longer. Squall is far too tight and hot, repeatedly sucking her back in no matter how hard she tries to not blow her load. What she does know is that it's all worth it when her nails bite into Squall's thighs and her body tenses up.

However, she doesn't stop thrusting. She keeps going even as her cum spurts into his ass, filling the condom to the point where it would overflow normally. It's only then that he's finally cumming and sending up ribbons of white onto his own stomach. The tiniest of moans can be heard despite being muffled by Kairi's pussy even still. His back arches ever so slightly and his vision disappears for a few seconds.

When he's finally coming back around the two women are collapsed beside him trying to catch their breath. Kairi wipes her juices off his face, "Are you going to come back any time soon?"

Yuffie grins wide, "Staying with anyone sexy?"

Squall gives a grunt, "A friend's place."

Eyebrows raise, "Single?"

"I'm not talking about this with you."

Seeing as she won't win this fight, Yuffie instead leans in close and latches her lips onto his neck. "Well if you won't say then I'll just make it hard for you to run away," she says with a sing-song tone.

He knows what that means but he doesn't _not_ want it either. Yuffie stands up on the bed and moves in front of him, one leg on either side. Her limp cock flops out before Squall and he's aware of what this means. He cuts his gaze to the side only for Kairi to scoot closer and reach for his.

"Here, I'll help you if you help her."

There's no way he can argue with that. Not with the sweet voice urging him forward.

"Yuffie really likes the head sucked. Oh and make sure you give her balls some attention, too."

Squall takes the head of Yuffie's cock into his mouth, his hand supporting the shaft, and begins to suckle on it. He swirls his tongue around it and draws out mewls from above. If there's one thing that tomorrow will bring it's that his hips are going to be killing him.

oxoxoxo

Squall wasn't lying when he said he'd be staying at a friend's house. He just never said it wasn't _his_ friend. Normally he would have roomed with Tidus or even any of the others. But they're all coming into Besaid later and he doesn't have the cash saved up for some fancy hotel. Not to mention Tidus is the one getting married. There's no way he'd bother him or Yuna just because he doesn't want to stay with… _Jecht_.

He sighs as he pulls up to the ocean front property. It's breathtaking, sure, and even a little large. But it's nothing overly extravagant either. Just a simple two story adobe with the perfect view of the ocean further out. He _doesn't_ want to be at his best friend's Dad's house. Far from it. But Jecht owes Laguna, his own father, a favor. Which he's sure is a fib if anything.

Grabbing his couple bags of clothes and necessities, Squall leaves the rest of his belongings in his car. Even that is nothing great next to Jecht's convertible and accompanying motorcycle. Squall is ninety-nine percent sure the man has never used the bike, probably not wanting to get it dirty.

Squall strides up to the front door with a simple mantra. He won't be here but for a week and he probably won't even be here for most of it. Barely making it to the door, it slings open and there Jecht stands in all of his glory. It makes him realize that anything under six foot is beneath Jecht – literally. The dark gaze that looks down upon him is scalding even though there's a large grin on his face.

"So you finally showed up."

"There was traffic."

"Uh-huh. Well the brat has already been calling to see if you're here. Why the hell couldn't he just call you himself?" Jecht starts ranting as he turns around, letting Squall carry his bags in and shuts the door in the process. He leads Squall up to the second floor and to the first door they come to. "This is your room while you're here. Don't make a mess."

Pushing the door open, Jecht motions for Squall to enter. To which he does so if not hesitantly at first. It's just a plain room; bed, dresser a bedside table, and a door that leads to its own bathroom. There's at least a clean set of sheets on the bed but other than that it looks as though the room hasn't been touched.

He's not sure why he even says anything, there's no need really. "I'm only here for a week."

Jecht flashes him a smirk, "Then just don't piss me off. I'm not used to having a kid around the house."

Squall bites his tongue and instead just watches Jecht turn around. He's known the man for a long time, meaning he doesn't expect any grand gestures. Which is why he's surprised when the tall, dark and handsome man stops mid-step.

"Breakfast is ready by nine and dinner is at six. Be there or don't I could care less."

That's the last thing Jecht says before he walks away. It leaves Squall with a moment to quickly shut the door and lean his forehead against it. He closes his eyes and tries to calm the heavy beating of his heart in his ears. Squall isn't sure why his mind keeps getting pulled back to that bare broad chest or the large tattoo that's inked into his bronze skin.

He swore he'd never again look at Jecht that way. _Never_. Yet his brain refuses to dismiss the image. He can only sigh and push away from the door. It'll be a long week for that he's sure. There's one thing to be happy for and that's that he has to meet up with Tidus tonight. He can safely avoid Jecht for now.

oxoxoxo

The next morning finds Squall groggy and unwilling to get out of bed. However, it's the smell of freshly cooked food that has him cracking his eyes open. He remembers what Jecht said and flings the covers to the side. There's nothing for him to do until Tidus calls today so he might as well go down and eat.

A quick trip to the bathroom and Squall is down the stairs. The smell permeates through the house and has him almost salivating. He's never smelled anything so good. Although entering the kitchen proves to be a feat since his eyes lock onto Jecht flipping the last pancake out of the pan and onto a plate. It's not what he's _doing,_ it's what he's _wearing_.

The tangerine colored apron is tied around his neck and waist, saving him from any splash damage cooking can bring. It's plain and simple – nothing overly dramatic – and yet Squall can't stop the heat from swirling through his body. Jecht can hear him coming and flashes a grin over his shoulder, "Mornin'."

Squall glances everywhere but at Jecht, "Can I help with anything?"

Jecht laughs, a truly hearty one at that, "Just sit your little ass down and wait."

He can't remember the last time he had any of Jecht's cooking. Even when he stayed over it wasn't often that Jecht would even be home in the mornings. But he does know it'll be good. For a man that always boasted about never having to practice anything, that it all comes naturally, Squall knows differently. He's caught the older man more than once failing the first few times at different things.

It only takes Jecht a minute to have a plate of food and a glass of orange juice in front of Squall as well as some for himself. Sitting at the breakfast bar extending off the kitchen, they don't say much at all in the beginning. The meal passes by in a seemingly comfortable silence. At least until they both finish and Squall stands, taking his dishes to the sink.

"Guests shouldn't do anything."

Squall stops for a moment, "Am I really a guest anymore?"

"Smartass." Jecht stands and pushes the stool back that he'd been sitting on. "Fine, clean up if you want to that bad."

He takes the apron off, finally, and chunks it onto the counter. Squall glances over his shoulder and notices that he had only been wearing a pair of shorts that reach his knees; torn with ragged hems. It leaves all of that muscle open to be looked at. Which is why Squall tears his eyes away and grabs for the rest of the dishes.

Once everything is cleaned up he realizes it didn't truly take up that much time. In fact, it makes being here for the next few hours problematic. Squall does all he can to stay a good few rooms away from Jecht. Jecht offered a side room that's just inside the house from the garage to put his stuff in so he was busy unloading his car. A shower soon followed and then he settled with going through some of his things, making sure he grabbed the right two bags to bring upstairs.

Of course it's then that he finds his problems coming back to life. Tucked into the bottom of one of them is a 'gift bag' from Yuffie and Kairi. Rather the note inside is from Kairi and what's inside is from Yuffie; lube, a butt plug, a couple different dildos, some condoms and a note that says to have fun and come back soon to visit.

Squall tosses the little pink bag onto his pillow. He can't believe they managed that. Then again he shouldn't have let them help him pack everything in the car. Although Kairi did do a great job. A sigh prickles along his lips as his phone beeps a few times.

The next few seconds have his blood racing. Throw the items under the pillows and shove his things to the floor – all in time for Tidus to walk through the door with a huge grin on his face. The door is kicked shut behind him as he strides past Squall, "Liking the room?"

Slowly, Squall turns around as the whirlwind of motion is finally done. The text message had come far too late. The sound of footsteps running up stairs was already apparent and he knows Tidus doesn't stop for anything. "It's fine," he replies. "What's the emergency?"

This has a bout of seriousness crossing over Tidus' face. The visit is far too sudden even if it _is_ Jecht's house. Tidus glances off to the side a few times before finally huffing, "You know… I wanna do something special for Yuna."

"The wedding isn't enough?"

Tidus can't help but laugh at that. "Jeez man, you're still the same. I mean like… something that means a lot to her." Squall doesn't follow nor play along with beating around the bush. He simply crosses his arms over his chest, the white t-shirt bunching up in the process. This makes Tidus realize he's just going to have to say it.

"Does it hurt to take it in the ass?"

"Ex...excuse me?"

Tidus grabs at the edge of the bed and gives small kicks to the air. "Does it hurt to-"

"I heard you." Squall pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Did you not know that Yuna-"

"I know. Just..." Squall sighs softly. This is _not_ the conversation he wants to have. "Why didn't you ask someone else?"

The soft laugh is all Squall needs to know where this is going. Tidus merely smiles at him, "We've been friends since middle school. I trust you to not say anything and ruin the surprise." Tidus leans forward and rests his arms on his legs, "So will you help me?"

Squall glances away from the bright blue eyes and mop of dirty-blond hair. The _last_ thing he wants to do is teach Tidus things he's done for years. Tidus is a friend in a totally different way from Yuffie. Yet he can't help but let out another sigh.

"Fine. I'll go to the store with you and get everything you need." He watches as Tidus hisses out a victory. "Other than that, does Yuna have anything special that gets her in the mood?"

Tidus tilts his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Squall leans up against the dresser, glad that the bedroom door is shut. "Some people like women in high heels or stockings. Stuff like that."

At that Tidus pales and Squall raises a brow. The blond shakes his head, "Nothing. Just finally realized what Auron meant about my old man. He meant pantyhose not actual hoes." Tidus gives a nervous laugh, "I didn't need to know that."

The little tidbit of information is something Squall wishes he could use. What shakes him out of his own thoughts is Tidus standing up. "Should we go now? Are you free?"

Squall blinks a few times, "Sure. That's fine."

"Great!" the blond exclaims as he throws an arm around Squall's shoulders and tugs him toward the door.

The only problem is that leaving the room ends them right in front of Jecht planning to go to living room. "Where are you two off to?"

"Wedding stuff, it's a secret."

Squall isn't allowed to say anything to follow Tidus' rather cryptic answer as he's tugged away from the confrontation. Although he does manage to catch the look that Jecht gives him and he wonders if he overheard anything. Not that he has a chance to worry about that. He'll deal with Tidus first and then smooth over whatever he's done to upset Jecht when he gets back.

oxoxoxo

There's a very specific reason why Squall never set foot into an actual store with all of their sex toys lined up to buy. Especially if it meant going in with someone like Tidus. If he was embarrassed he never let on about it either. He's just glad it didn't take _too_ long to make sure Tidus had everything he needed and with little resistance on the part of the people inside too.

Embarrassing? Possibly. Exhausting? Yes.

Squall never expected to agree to _show_ Tidus just how to get used to one. Unfortunately for him his best friend can be quite the idiot. At least in terms of needing to see something to understand it. Although it wasn't such a big deal considering Tidus was true to his word – he didn't once get hard or reach out to touch Squall as he used one of the dildos they had bought.

Of course Squall made sure to keep his back to Tidus. If only under the excuse that it would let Tidus see what he was doing better. There's no way he'd be able to look at Tidus while he did it. Which is exactly why he's happy when Tidus' phone goes off. He can tell it's Yuna by how Tidus immediately climbs off the bed.

Facing the headboard, Squall is glad the blond is called away. He doesn't want to have to get _off_ the bed with the other still in the room. His voice is surprisingly calm as he gives Tidus a wave over his shoulder, "Take it. I'll get everything and met you at the car."

Tidus, just for a second, dares to think of asking if Squall is sure. But he decides against it and lifts the phone to his ear, "Hey, Yuna, hold on one second." Tidus mutes the call briefly and shoots Squall a smile even though he can't see it. "You're, ugh, free to keep whatever of what we bought by the way."

The door to the hotel room shuts and Squall is left alone – thankfully. He knows what that means. The that-thing-in-your-ass-is-yours subtext is something Squall had already assumed. But it does bring forth an interesting problem. Not that he plans to worry about that right now. His only thoughts at the moment are getting his pants back on and everything in the black plastic bags as quickly as possible.

He'd be happy to be back at Jecht's if only it meant not having to see Jecht. Then again he did stay out until evening. Slipping inside the house without making a noise is relatively easy. But making it past the kitchen and towards the stairs proves impossible.

Jecht is no where to be seen until Squall reaches the staircase and sees him standing at the bottom of it. Those red eyes try to peer into his mind and figure out what's going on. It's not easy for Jecht either. All he wants is his only son to be happy and not get hurt – becoming the next number one ace on his team is even better. But the thought that something or someone could take Tidus off track has Jecht furious.

He's never been one to be subtle either.

Coming off the steps like a bulldozer, he backs Squall up against the wall. Tall, dark, handsome and intimating as all hell is right in front of Squall and he has no way to get out. He tries his best to keep his mask in place as he raises a single brow, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jecht glares down at him, "If you're trying to pull Tidus away from Yuna we're going to have problems."

Squall stares up at him. That's not what he expected. Then again he wasn't entirely sure what that look when he had left was all about. However, he does try to get his brain to work quickly to diffuse the situation. The last thing he wants is to upset Jecht.

"Why would I want to do that?"

This doesn't seem to make Jecht happy nor does it have him backing off. So Squall does the only thing he can think of. Jecht is very weak to surprises. Anything that'll throw him off will do. Even if it's truth he can get away with saying whatever will have Jecht immobile long enough for him to slip up the stairs.

"If I was going to screw someone, you're more my type."

Jecht can't even blink. Hell, he took _care_ of Squall while Laguna was working his ass off. At least the best he could when he wasn't training or playing games to provide for Tidus. He's had _plenty_ of women and men alike want to bend over backwards for him or throw themselves at his feet since his wife died. But Squall? His son's best friend?

That's new.

The statement is super effective and allows Squall to slip to the side. He's able to get around Jecht and start up the stairs – at least two – before Jecht spins around. Grabbing onto Squall's wrist, he stops the young man in his tracks. Unfortunately the momentum combined with Squall having to turn around all works against them.

Squall finds himself sitting on the stairs with Jecht looming over him. Large hands moved to protect Squall, keeping him from hurting himself. One is planted at the small of his back while the other cups at his head. However, it's not the hand placement that has Squall a little hot under the collar. It's the knee between his legs and the pressure on his ass – or rather what's still in it – that has him flustered.

Smoldering red eyes. The rough addition to the scars arching up his left cheek is the well kept facial hair. A small glimpse of teeth in his smile. There's not one little thing that's actually wrong with Jecht. Everything about him has Squall always at a loss.

"You're still pretty damn clumsy."

Brow scrunching up, Squall glares up at him. "It's your fault."

"Nah, it's yours."

Squall tries to put distance between them even though he knows it's fruitless. Especially since it has him reevaluating leaving that damnable dildo in. He didn't want to just leave it but there was no way he was walking in this house with a suspicious bag. Besides, it wasn't a cheap one either.

Unfortunately it has Squall biting back the moan that so desperately wants to slip out. It takes everything he has to keep it wedged in the depths of his throat to the point where the mask slips. His brows draw up and his lips part ever-so-slightly as if to mock the sound that can't escape.

The sight has Jecht very sure about one thing and that's that he doesn't care what Squall's relationship to Tidus is.

Jecht surges forward and crashes their lips together. He's more than ready to pull away and accept a slap for it too. But the hands that come up to land on his shoulders don't push him away. They grip tight onto his tanned skin and pull him closer.

It's Squall's first error. But to have Jecht kiss him is well worth it. At least that's what he tells himself as Jecht breaks their connection for a breath of air. His face is hot and his lower body is even more so. It doesn't help that one of Jecht's knees is still cradled between his legs, pressing right up against his crotch. He weighs his options and realizes that there's really only _one_ thing he wants.

Jecht's lips hover over his own, "I guess you really don't wanna be just a guest anymore, huh?"

The brunet can reply in the only way he knows how. Words have never been his greatest ally after all. Squall slides one hand from Jecht's shoulder and cups it at the back of his nape, tugging him forward the rest of that small distance so he can kiss Jecht. It's a response that Jecht happily accepts as he glides his hands down Squall's sides.

He's absolutely positive that he can make it to the bedroom. Which is why he stands up suddenly and brings Squall with him, lifting him up into his arms. Squall can only hook his legs around Jecht's waist out of surprise and cling to him further. He's about to ask what in the world Jecht is doing when the latter gives him a chaste kiss to shut him up.

Not that he doesn't know _where_ Jecht is taking him. Oh does he know exactly where. The nerves that bunch up in his stomach prove that well enough. Not once since he started looking at Jecht differently has he ever thought any of those fantasies would happen. Even if this is just a mistake, a little fling or a lapse of judgment – Squall doesn't care at the moment.

The only thing he can think of is the way he's unceremoniously dropped onto Jecht's bed after the big brute nudges the door open with his foot. It bounces against the wall but Jecht doesn't care much less notice that he did it to begin with. All he can think of is kissing Squall again as he stands at the edge of the bed.

Squall's legs hang over the edge as he lays there on the soft bed, staring up at Jecht with a steely blue wonder. It enraptures Jecht. He has people gawking and ogling him day in and day out. Yet none of it compares to the gaze that's settled on him. There's a fire in them that isn't merely superficial infatuation. Nor is it the adoration he sees from younger men that wish they were him.

It's what has Jecht bending over Squall and bracing one knee on the bed. Their lips collide once more in a gentle caress of lips. The only one either will dare give tonight. The one after is clumsy and greedy. Their lips smack together again and again; tongues flicking over each other and drool gathering at the corners of their mouths.

All the while Jecht has his hands busy with trying to get Squall's jeans off. It's a rush to get them unbuttoned and pulled off along with his underwear. He only spares the moment they hit the floor to try and think of where he stashed his lube and a condom. The only problem is that he happens to look back at Squall.

The brunet is blushing mad, aside from the flushed look anyway. He tugs at the front of his t-shirt, pulling it down as he furtively glances up at Jecht. He seems to be debating something and Jecht finds himself praying that it's not that this isn't what either intended.

Squall finally glances off to the side and picks his voice up just above a whisper, "You don't… have to prep me."

This small fact intrigues Jecht _far_ more than it should. Well, that and it only makes his pants uncomfortable to keep on. At the same time he doesn't want to move. He's almost afraid it'll shatter whatever this perfect scenario is.

Those eyes follow Squall's movements as he slowly lets go of the shirt. The fabric slips from his fingers and Jecht can't help but be pleased. The brunet lifts his legs so that his feet steady on the edge of the bed, toes curling against it. It gives the perfect view of not only his own arousal but the base of the dildo that peaks out from the confines of his loosened asshole.

Jecht smirks, "Here I thought you were uptight and didn't know how to have any fun."

Squall shoots Jecht a glare but it hardly holds. Not when Jecht can easily dismantle it with just the brush of his palm over Squall's erection. Rough calloused fingers only add to the brief sensation. One that has Squall not wanting to just give in. Instead he pushes Jecht's hands away and rolls over, knees bracing hard against the soft mattress.

"If you're going to be a jerk I'll just leave."

Large hands clap softly against Squall's hips, holding him in place. Not that he was truly going anywhere. Jecht happily calls this bluff and rubs his own rock hard cock between Squall's ass cheeks. Squall pinches his eyes shut. He takes a deep breath as Jecht grins wide. "It was a compliment. I'm glad you know what you're doing instead of some first time ditz."

"No lube?"

Jecht scoffs, "I gotta remember where-"

Sighing, Squall gestures toward the door. "Under my pillow in a bag is some."

He'd have a remark to make but it'd only draw this out more. Instead he turns around and hurries back down the hall to Squall's temporary room. Although if Jecht has it any way he'd have them rooming together if Squall is going to come _this_ prepared. He snags the pink bag under Squall's pillow and peaks inside. Unable to smother a chuckle, Jecht heads back to his room without wasting another second.

Squall glances over his shoulder as Jecht returns, "Get over here and… Just… put it in already."

Jecht chuckles, "That's not a very sexy thing to say."

Although that doesn't stop him from stepping back and grabbing for the condom and lube in the bag, which he tosses to the side for later. In record time he has the package ripped open, the rubber slipped onto his penis, and the lube poured over it. Tugging the dildo out so he can replace it with his cock is the one thing Jecht does slowly, especially since it has Squall getting awfully quiet. Once it's out he lines the head of his cock up Squall's ass and for a moment he doesn't move. That is until Squall hangs his head while clutching hard at the bed, "If you don't hurry up-"

Thrusting forward, Jecht shoves at least half of his impressive girth into Squall – only able to thanks to the dildo taking care of all the prep work. Squall can't help from letting the moan dribble off his lips and his body arching back against Jecht. He's not satisfied with just some of Jecht in him even though it feels as though he's going to be split in two.

Jecht pulls out before shoving back into Squall but this time he goes in further. All the way until their skin finally touches. Squall can't barely fathom how it feels to have something so large inside of him. Sure, Yuffie was larger than most average men to begin with. But her cock as still just shy of Jecht's. Not to mention it's been a few days since he's gotten the chance to have something fill him like this.

He gives a tentative wiggle of his hips in an effort to silently urge Jecht on. He doesn't want to be kept waiting nor does he want to have to _ask_ for Jecht to move. Thankfully if there's one thing that Jecht is good at it's noticing what his partner needs.

That and there's no way that he can help himself at this point. The build up was enough to begin with. But he can't even think of lasting very long at this rate. Squall is too hot and tight; those insides curling around him and sucking him back in every time he tries to pull back out. All he can do is grab onto the plump ass in front of him and begin to thrust and grind like he's never done before.

For just a moment the only thing that's relevant is that they both want to feel the euphoria together. Jecht pounds into Squall's ass with fast yet deep motions. He just wants to send the younger man over the edge – to feel something only the great Jecht can provide him. Of course little does he know he's the only one that can make Squall practically mewl from the pleasure he feels.

Squall has since let his hands slip out from under him and his elbows to hit the bed instead. His forehead is pressed against the sheets with eyes pinched shut and fingers grasping so desperately at the cloth. He can't even keep up with the thrusts that rock his body so violently. It's simply riding along with the motions at this point from how Jecht is messing up his insides – making it to the point where he doesn't know if anyone else _could_ do this to him.

Sweaty and about to lose his mind, Squall doesn't expect Jecht to suddenly remove himself completely and then proceed to flip Squall over onto his back. It's gentle in the way Jecht pushes him over. Not that Squall would resist anyway. Jecht tugs Squall further onto the bed and lifts his legs ever so slightly so that they're draped over the tops of his own legs. Of which Squall quickly wraps them around Jecht's waist and welcomes the older man back inside of him.

The second their bodies are pressed flush together it seems to unlock something. Jecht picks up the pace and thrusts so hard into Squall that the latter arches his body up against Jecht. He throws his arms over Jecht's shoulders and clutches onto the bronze skin, nails biting softly into it. Squall can't stop the cry from leaving his lips but lucky for him Jecht kisses him just at that moment. The sound dies between their messy kiss of tongues and drool.

There's no rhythm or plan to their madness. It's only how deep can Jecht thrust into Squall and how tightly he can hold onto Jecht in return. Just before Jecht is about to lose it he burrows his face into the crook of Squall's neck. The gentle slope of skin from neck to shoulder is where he latches his lips. The taste of sweaty skin lingers on his tongue as he bites down as if to mark the brunet.

Squall can't handle anymore, however, and ends up cumming. The sticky white mess is trapped between their stomachs and smears over their skin. Meanwhile, Jecht has slowed his thrusts down as he cums as well. The condom greedily accepts every drop in Squall's place but that makes no difference to him. Jecht is still the one that's on top of him, as well as inside, after all.

He's so dazed from the rough, not to mention sudden, loving that he can barely catch his breath. His chest rises and falls in heavy pants while Jecht is already recovering like the true champ that he is. He's still called a star athlete for a reason. By the time that Squall can even sit up on the edge of the bed Jecht has already cleaned them both up with a few stray tissues from the nightstand and crawled back onto the bed.

Unsure of what he's supposed to do now, Squall hesitates. He's just not sure about what the etiquette calls for in this situation. Which is why he's grateful when Jecht grabs at his wrist and tugs him backward into his embrace. The bed gives beneath their weight as he's enraptured in the warmth of the larger man. It helps that Jecht gives him a toothy grin, "You didn't think I'd let you run away after that did you?"

oxoxoxo

Rough sex is always fun when it's happening but Squall knows before he opens his eyes that his hips aren't feeling it today. Of course it helps to wake up to the strong scent of someone you love and pine after even if they don't seem to be there. Squall lolls his head from side to side, realizing fast that today must be one of the days Jecht goes down to teach kids blitzball among other martial arts skills. He lets out a long sigh of relief and stares up at the ceiling.

Pain never goes away by just laying still.

It's something he's ingrained in himself since childhood. Don't feel good? Well work it off.

He tosses the sheets back and shimmies to the edge of the bed before pushing himself to his feet. It only takes a moment to find his pants and the phone that had been in them. If anything he's glad it survived the toss since he knows Jecht wasn't very gentle with them. He checks to see a message from Jecht, that he'll be working tonight and to take care of himself.

Squall can't help but want to thank Laguna for making Jecht exchange numbers with him. Not that he'll ever be caught doing so aloud. He'll just make sure he gets Laguna an extra special father's day present next year.

Seeing as there's nothing from Tidus or the other guys involved – not that they've showed up yet, they won't be here till tonight at the soonest anyway – Squall takes a deep breath. Boredom is something he usually doesn't have problems with. But perhaps that's because the next few hours are spent cleaning Jecht's house from top to bottom. He does the laundry and even takes out the garbage all before finally getting a shower for himself.

It's nothing he hasn't done before on the many nights he stayed over as a teen. Tidus needed all the help he could get with his chores and Squall was used to doing his own even back then. Not to mention on those nights that Jecht wouldn't get home till well after dinner they'd always order something out.

Maybe it's the nostalgia for times that were so much easier or that it's simply just _that_ easy to fall back on that Squall does just that. He's just returning to the kitchen with the pizza when he hears the front door open. Squall doesn't expect the reaction of Jecht walking into the kitchen, eyes widened and glancing about.

"Did you… clean?"

Squall nods, "Yes."

He strides over to the cabinet and pulls out a couple of glasses. Jecht merely sits on one of the stools and allows Squall to serve him. That is while the latter stands on the other side eating his own slice. Jecht scoffs to himself, "Guess you've made yourself at home, huh? Or should I pay you for the house keeping?"

"You let me stay this week, that's enough."

Jecht isn't used to the straightforward answers. Especially when he deals with Tidus and Auron on a regular basis. He almost welcomes the bland responses with a small tone clipped onto them – a tone that's warm but almost scared to show too much warmth.

"About last-"

Squall starts but Jecht is quick to cut him off, suddenly not wanting to talk about it in the slightest. "So, what's the plan for his bachelor party?"

"If you're interested then why are you not going?"

Jecht takes a sharp bite to his crust. To the point responses, fine. But questions that are a little too on the nose are things he does try to avoid. It's why he usually enjoys doing all the talking even if it's about himself. Just another situation he can control with ease – when to start and when to stop. Jecht cracks a smile, "I'm just an old man that'd get in the way, right?"

"Auron is going," mutters Squall in return.

This makes Jecht openly laugh. "He's only going to keep you all from doing something stupid that you'll all regret later." Reaching down for his pocket, Jecht finally notices that he doesn't have his phone. Letting out a small irritated huff he stands up. Jecht walks around the corner, "Gotta run back to the training hall. Left that damn phone again. That'd be why Auron hasn't called."

"You aren't going to eat more?"

"Just put it up for tomorrow." Squall turns just as Jecht comes to a stop, their bodies so close. Jecht isn't sure why he reaches out and tugs Squall forward that final step. Nor is sure why he gives a small chaste kiss to Squall's check. So soft and gentle yet strangely pleasant. They both seem to idle at that. At least until Jecht's fingers slip from Squall's wrist, "I'll be back late."

Jecht can't seem to get out of his own house fast enough at that. It's not because he kissed Squall. It's because he wanted to do it again after he was given such a happy look. The smallest tinge of a smile and eyes that showed the rest of it instead. To Jecht, he looked just like a sweet little wife happily seeing her husband off and eagerly awaiting his return.

Just the thoughts alone that spur off of that have Jecht wishing he didn't stop drinking. He'd love nothing more than to drown his worries and feelings in the bitter amber liquid when he meets up with Auron. Of course the latter always proceeds to call him foolish – if only because he doesn't follow his own feelings like Tidus does. Something he could learn from his own son… or so Auron always says.

But he's starting to think he could. That light hearted air about Tidus is definitely something he wishes he had more of these days. Especially when he returns home to a dark house with the sensor lights triggering on when he walks up. It's no different than any other night he meets up with Auron. Unlock the door, get inside, lock it back up and begin to make his way through the living room.

Except he finds himself stopping at the couch when he sees a head of hair nestled against the arm of the couch. He's _very_ surprised to see Squall fast asleep on the couch with the remote loosely grasped in his hand. Jecht feels as though his heart warms at the sight regardless of whether or not Squall had tried waiting up for him or not.

Any other person he would have just thrown a blanket over them and walked away with a yawn. But since it's Squall? Well he simply can't help but bend down and scoop the lean man up into his arms. It's hardly a feat to say the least. He's quick but sure in the movements that follow; turning the TV off and climbing the stairs to the second floor. All the way to his bedroom where he doesn't even hesitate. He should just take Squall back to the room he lent him but for some reason he can't find it in himself to do that.

oxoxoxo

The scene is far too familiar to Squall as he wakes up. He's not sure how he got _back_ in Jecht's room. At least until he remembers falling asleep watching some boring spread on the history of something or other. It had put him to sleep faster than he had a chance to do something about it. Although what's more is that Jecht isn't even in the room when he wakes up.

A glance over to the dresser and he can see his jeans folded up. He's at least thankful for that. Sleeping in denim is hardly comfortable after all. But that doesn't remove the fact that he's _still_ in the wrong room. It settles something in his mind. Something that begs to say that he wasn't just some quick easy fuck for the older man.

He knows he doesn't have very much time to dwell on this though. Especially since tonight is the bachelor party and he's absolutely positive that he's going to be getting a call sometime soon to get over to Tidus and Yuna's place. Hurrying out of bed, Squall snags his pants off the dresser and goes to his own room. From there it's a race to get a shower and eat before Tidus calls. Unfortunately for Squall it happens sooner rather than later. Not to mention he doesn't even _see_ Jecht from then until he leaves.

It only has him that much more concerned about staying here the remainder of the week. He knows that Jecht meets up with Auron but it's what the latter might say if he knew what was going on that has him uneasy. Not that he lets that take up too much of his brain power. Oh no, he's already thinking of how he can surprise Jecht when he gets back. Something to show that he's serious about this.

Although he's not sure if it's a good thing or not that the partying ends far sooner than anyone expected. Well, maybe except for Auron. Too many drinks and Tidus and the rest are out within only a few hours. Which left Squall helping to get them all in the car for Auron to take back to the hotel. He's glad that Auron said that he didn't need any further assistance and sent him on his way – his way right back to Jecht.

Rather, to a pit stop before he goes back at least.

Everything flashes by with no significance until he's standing outside the front door with his phone in hand. After a moment a reply text lights up the screen and has Squall more than just excited. The lie that he forgot the key to the house is the perfect excuse to see if Jecht is still awake. Of course he is, there's no way Jecht would go to bed _early_. Not when there's surely a blitzball game on. No way he'll miss watching the "competition" as he calls them.

He swallows past the nerves and enters the house, leaving the cool breeze behind him. He's banking on all of the years they've spent together. That maybe he actually knows what Jecht is thinking. It's all he can do at the moment. Well that and lock the door behind him before striding straight into the living room. Jecht is lounging on the couch; arms stretched out along the back with legs slightly apart as his eyes follow the men and women on the TV screen. Not even a glance at Squall is spared as he gets close.

"None of ya can handle your liquor, huh? Bunch of lightweights."

Squall doesn't say anything, not even that he had absolutely nothing at all. He was too busy trying to keep Tidus from hurting himself as he stumbled around at the end.

"Doesn't help you're skin and bones."

This finally comes with a gaze that quickly sweeps over to Squall and then back to the TV. It almost feels like a tease. Especially considering what they've already done. He stands beside the couch, staring down at Jecht as the latter completely and utterly ignores him. Perhaps it's because he's always been drawn to Jecht or maybe it's because the one person he doesn't want to be invisible to is acting like he is. For whatever reason, Squall is growing irritated.

He's irritated enough to actually take things into his own hands without feeling as though it's a chore.

Squall is kneeling over Jecht's lap before he can say a word. Although if Squall were to actually look before he crashed his lips against Jecht's he'd see a smirk on the latter's countenance. Jecht is more than happy to see Squall initiating _something_. He certainly wasn't going to just in case he happened to overstep a line the last time.

The kiss itself is rough and a little clumsy not to mention chaste. Squall is about to pull back, seeing as Jecht hasn't responded in kind, until a large hand settles on his nape. He's gently lead into another kiss. One that's deep and passionate; lips meshing together and tongues flicking across one another each time they have a chance. At least until Jecht's other hand reaches around Squall.

It glides down the length of Squall's back and teases the waistband of the brunet's jeans. He's glad there's no belt there today as he's able to easily slip his hand down them. Except the second he does he freezes. The material beneath his hand is _not_ underwear. It's far too thin and smooth for that. The texture alone is something he knows better than anyone.

He breaks their lip lock and moves his hands, settling them on Squall's thighs instead. Raising an eyebrow, Jecht nods down toward Squall's lower body. "You sure 'bout that?"

There's a tinge of red settling on Squall's cheeks as he nods.

"I ain't holding back this time if your that serious."

"Whatever."

The reply has Jecht grinning wide, "I hoped you'd say that."

"A-Ah! Hey!" Squall can only cling onto Jecht's shoulders as he's suddenly picked up. Jecht stands and begins to carry Squall toward the stairs, both hands cupping at Squall's ass. His brows draw together, unhappy with the surprise.

"What? A gentleman carries his lady to the bedroom doesn't he?"

"You're an idiot."

Jecht merely chuckles as he makes it to the second floor, "I could always drop ya."

Squall knows it's not entirely a joke. Jecht is _very_ capable of something like that. Which is why he resides in sulking instead. So he plans anyway. His hands slip over Jecht's shoulders to where they drape over them instead, his body lurching up and trying to get away from the hands groping at his ass. The sheer amount of surprise has him biting at his lip, holding in any noise that would normally dare slip out.

Laughing, Jecht strides into his bedroom with nothing short of a shining confidence. He stops just before the edge of the bed and drops Squall down onto it. There's a sense of deja vu to the motion that Squall enjoys. Legs hanging over the side, Squall blinks a couple times before being able to gather himself. Well, as much as he can before Jecht is unbuttoning his pants and yanking them away.

They're tossed aside somewhere that Squall can't see much like the shirt he takes off himself. If only because he's too busy watching Jecht's face. Those hands catch one of Squall's legs before it falls back to meet the bed. Calloused fingers run over the silky material of the pantyhose. The skin is just visible beneath the black gossamer-like pantyhose. Nonetheless, Jecht is completely enamored with the sight.

It's not so much the cloth as it is who it's on. It _does_ help that he's not wearing a thing beneath them either. Jecht can see the exact outline of Squall's semi-hard cock. Squall quickly realizes just what he must look like and lifts a hand to his face. He clasps it over his eyes and tilts his head to the side, "Staring is rude."

This bashful and even nervous side of Squall is something Jecht's only seen a few times over the years. He can only assume he's one of the very few that have to top it off. It has a smirk curling the corner of his lips as he spares just a moment to grab a few things from his dresser, where he had stored the small bag that Squall brought. Even so, Squall is already rolling over onto his knees. He's about to go further up on the bed when Jecht's hands clap down on his hips.

"And where do ya think you're going?"

Squall can't even respond. He can only bite his bottom as the stark sound of ripping fabric reaches his ears. Jecht tears the pantyhose almost perfectly to reveal the middle of pale cheeks and the rosebud hidden between them. Small circular holes speckle over the rest of the expanse and down Squall's thighs. It has him beginning to think that Jecht enjoys _destroying_ them more than looking at them.

What he _doesn't_ expect is that Jecht flips him onto his back and begins tearing at the front of the pantyhose next. Exposed on both sides, Squall can only gaze up at Jecht with curiosity. He's used to being out of control in _only_ these situations. But even if he wasn't there's a comfortable air to being beneath Jecht that settles any nervous he had previously.

Jecht strips away his own pants and climbs onto the bed, "Get over here and let me prep ya."

It's hardly romantic but that's not exactly what he wants either. Not right now – right now he just wants Jecht _in_ him.

Squall returns to the position he was in downstairs, kneeling over Jecht's lap. Although this time he can see the hardening cock that'll be plunging in him shortly. Jecht doesn't plan to do that _just_ yet anyhow. He makes Squall lean against him while he reaches around, applying a large amount of the lube to his hand and beginning to rub it against the puckered hole. He's just glad he has plenty. If he's not going to be holding back he wants to make sure this won't hurt Squall even in the slightest.

Two fingers slip inside past the first ring of muscles. Squall grabs onto Jecht's shoulders and squeezes, trying so hard to keep his lower body relaxed. It's not hard once Jecht leans forward and takes advantage of the position, how it keeps him level with Squall's chest. Jecht is surprised by Squall's reaction when he flicks his tongue over one of his nipples. The small jerk and hushed gasp is all it takes for Jecht to know this is a weak spot.

He attaches his lips onto the hardening peak; nibbling, sucking, licking. Anything he can do to distract Squall from the third finger curling into his ass. Jecht moves from the nipple and begins to bite and suck all over Squall's chest. It's nothing hard enough to draw blood but it _is_ going to leave a few marks. All the while Jecht is moving his fingers in and out while softening Squall's ass.

Jecht is certainly accomplishing something and it's driving Squall crazy. He's used to foreplay, prep and just teasing in general. But there's nothing he wants more at this moment then to go to the next step. Squall leans his head down, lips grazing over Jecht's ear, "Are you done yet?"

Returning the favor as he removes his fingers, Jecht whispers his plan in Squall's. Of course the latter quickly moves into position. Guided by Jecht, he leans back on a pillow nestled around his neck and head while Jecht stands up on the bed. It's only a brief moment before the main event while Jecht puts on his condom and slathers plenty of lube onto it.

He lifts Squall's lower body into the air, feet hanging back toward Squall's head. Squall expects Jecht's hands to steady on the backs of his thighs, pushing down against him, but instead Jecht holds onto Squall's hips. This subtle move is something that doesn't go unnoticed. At least until the attention is drawn back to the cock poking at Squall's backdoor.

Jecht gazes down at Squall, those crimson eyes watching Squall's face as he pushes his cock into the younger man. It's slow and leaves Squall wanting. But Jecht refuses to go any faster. At least not until he's sure he can push every inch into Squall without the latter wincing from how it spreads him. Which is harder than it sounds. All Jecht wants to do is slam into those hot and tight insides until neither of them can move.

Squall grabs at the sheets beneath him and tries to takes one last deep breath. It's more than just arousing to see where they're joined. But even more so when Jecht finally begins to move. The angle has him plunging down into Squall and hitting up against his sweet spot every time. He's so out of breath he can't even moan, only pant and pinch his eyes shut as Jecht rams into him.

Completely at Jecht's mercy he's taken back by how swift yet rough each thrust is. Jecht proceeds to make a mess of Squall the more intensely he pounds into the latter. All that can be heard are the thick squelching sounds mixing with the moans that Squall is able to croak out. It only takes a couple more thrusts and Squall finds himself unable to tell Jecht to hold on.

Hot white spunk splashes down onto his own chest with a few drops landing on his face. It slowly begins to drip down his neck as Jecht goes for the final stretch. It doesn't seem like long but to Squall it's an eternity that this huge cock plunders his ass. He can feel Jecht about to cum before he actually does; that large penis twitching against his walls.

Thankfully, Jecht is quick to pull out and lower Squall back to the bed. The latter can already feel how sore he'll be in the morning. If the rest of the night is going to be like this he's not sure he'll be able to even sit up much less walk.

Jecht, however, is quite the doting lover. Squall doesn't even notice Jecht had retrieved a few tissues to clean up the mess on Squall's chest until he's actually done it. Although when it comes to the cum that splattered onto Squall's cheeks Jecht leans over him, licking it up instead. To say it's a turn on doesn't even come close.

Squall gently pushes Jecht away while he still can. He has Jecht sitting back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, with a curious look in his eyes. "What are ya thinking?"

Kneeling in front of Jecht, Squall leans forward until his face is only an inch from the softening cock. He doesn't want to waste a second. He'll have it standing back up in no time. It helps that Jecht already removed the used condom and tossed it aside so that Squall can get right to work.

He doesn't respond nor give any warning whatsoever. He simply begins to lick and suck all over Jecht's dick. Down along the back, around the head, just above his balls and of course the tip – Squall doesn't miss a single spot. Jecht lets him do as he wishes as well, merely watching the show. Especially since it gets good when Squall begins to take the large cock into his mouth.

It's only a little at first and the feat quickly has drool dripping down it. But Squall manages to get quite the bit in until it hits the back of his throat. After all, he doesn't plan on taking this full term. Oh no, he just wants to get Jecht ready for what comes next. Although doing so does have him hard again as well.

Jecht only moves to place a hand on top of Squall's head. Fingers run through his hair and have him looking up. "I think you've done enough. Put another on me and get over here."

A little out of breath but still eager, Squall does just as he's told. Once he has the condom tugged onto Jecht's cock he gets up he kneels over Jecht's lap the second the latter is laying down. It gives just a little bit of control over the burly man, something he'd normally not have in these situations. Which is why he slowly lowers himself down.

Impaling himself on Jecht's cock is no easy feat. It's a _little_ easier than before but that doesn't mean it feels any less intense. The pay off is watching those piercing eyes sharpen. Licking at his lips, Jecht finally reaches down and grabs at Squall's hips once the brunet is properly on his lap. For a moment Squall simply sits there with his own dick dripping precum. He knows he has to move eventually. Jecht may not get off from this but just having Jecht _in_ him like this is enough to send him over the edge.

Squall settles his hands on Jecht's abdomen, just to steady himself, as he begins to lift his hips. The subtle drop that follows is nothing short of tangible bliss. He's done this before but he's honestly not sure how many more times he can impale himself. Thankfully his hips seem to have a mind of their own. There's no real rhythm to the motions that begin to overcome him; just greedy ups and downs that have no end.

While watching Squall may be tantalizing in its own right, Jecht still wants to _touch_ him. It's damn near impossible to resist to top it off. Every wiggle of Squall's hips or the way his hair brushes in front of his eyes each time he takes the hard cock back inside of him has Jecht on the edge of his metaphorical seat. His fingers twitch against the waistband of the pantyhose before finally he gives in.

Jecht sits upright and grabs onto Squall's thighs. His fingers grips at them, holding Squall steady as he continues to bounce up and down on Jecht's cock. Beginning to thrust up into the rocking of Squall's hips, Jecht crashes his lips against Squall's. The youth can't do anything but open his mouth and allow Jecht's tongue to invade it.

That is until Jecht pulls away just as quickly as he had arrived. He leaves a string of drool down Squall's chin in the process while reattaching his mouth to the side of Squall's neck. It only takes him a few tries to find the exact spot that has a loud moan echoing out around them.

"J-…. Jecht, stop- Ahh- Not… Nngh…!"

He doesn't stop. He attacks where shoulder curves into neck with a renewed passion. Licking, biting, kissing – anything that has Squall squirming more than gyrating his hips. Squall grabs onto Jecht for dear life, trying to stay sane while euphoria envelops him. There's a smirk on Jecht's lips as he does so as well. In fact he doesn't stop until the skin is red and imprinted with his teeth marks.

Making a mess of him wasn't Jecht's intention but he'll happily do so. Each time his lips nibble their way up Squall's neck or his hands squeeze at Squall's ass, Squall's insides tighten around his cock to the point where he almost can't handle it. Jecht growls against the side of Squall's neck. He's about to ask if Squall's close but his answer is already given to him by a spurt of heat landing on his stomach. Rather it only does because their bodies are trapping Squall's cock between them, squeezing out the cum until it sticks to their stomachs.

Unable to believe how sensitive Squall is, not to mention Jecht hasn't even touched his cock once, Jecht realizes Squall's probably more sensitive than any woman he's been with.

Jecht wraps his fingers around Squall's softening penis. He rubs his thumb over the mushroom head and gains a reaction immediately. Squall's forehead presses against Jecht's shoulder while one hand reaches down to try and push Jecht's hand away. Not that he truly wants Jecht to stop but the stimulation is simply too much.

Of course Jecht is _well_ aware. Squall's ass is coiling around him so tightly that he can barely see straight. His teeth grit together as he tries to last for a few more thrusts. Just before he's about to release he stops. Jecht's hands clap down onto Squall's hips and force every motion to come to a grinding halt.

Squall is more than a little bewildered by the action considering he's dazed from all of the pleasure. He lifts his head and stares up at Jecht, brows knitting together. "Wh… what?"

"Just get… up and lay down."

Squall begins to move with his shaky legs not taking him far. He rolls onto his back, unsure of what Jecht has planned. Jecht holds back a second longer to try and compose himself. He can't even believe he made himself stop. But that just means he can enjoy this a moment more. Settling beside Squall, Jecht lies down on his side and then pulls the brunet close. Squall's back presses up against Jecht's chest. Their sweaty bodies stick together as Jecht drags a hand up Squall's top most leg.

Lifting it up, he holds it almost parallel to Squall's torso as he thrusts back into the gaping hole he left. Gaping it may have been but that doesn't mean it doesn't cling around Jecht's cock with renewed vigor. It won't take long now. Which is why Jecht guides Squall to tilting his head back so that their lips can meet once more.

It's as though the second their kiss starts it's what opens the floodgates of pleasure. Together they both cum like they've never done before. Bodies seemingly vibrating from the bliss and minds drowning in it, unable to catch back up. Their lower bodies grind together until finally they stop for a much needed break.

Jecht pulls out and ties off the condom before tossing it to the end of the bed. Squall merely looks over at him, trying to catch his breath. He can barely think straight until he finds himself on his back once more with Jecht leaning over him. There's a grin on his countenance, "I thought you'd have more stamina than that." Squall merely mumbles, something that Jecht doesn't catch, before his lips are caught in another kiss.

oxoxoxo

The morning comes sooner than either expect. Rather the afternoon seeing as they've effectively slept in after all that they did. Squall rouses first or so he believes. He can't quite fathom that he's waking up in Jecht's bed once more. Not to mention the fact that Jecht is actually here when he wakes up to top it off. It has something in his chest warming. The feeling vanishes the instant her rolls over and sits up, legs slinging over the bed's edge.

His hips _hurt_.

Squall isn't a complainer and he sure as hell doesn't cry about everything. But right now he wants to just curl up in a ball and wonder why in the world he did that last night. Even so, he needs a drink and he'll be damned if he wakes Jecht up to get it for him. He looks down at his legs still clad in the pantyhose. Although they're trash at this point; ripped, snagged and torn all over.

Dragging a hand up over his face, Squall doesn't even notice the arms winding around his waist until Jecht's beard scratches at his side. "Where ya going?"

"Kitchen."

"Want me to get you something?"

Squall swats Jecht's hands away and when that doesn't work he pries himself out of the grasp. "No," he replies plainly.

Jecht raises a brow, "You should at least wait for me then."

"Whatever."

"Back to this already, huh?" Jecht rolls his eyes and flips the sheet away from his body.

Unfortunately he's still somehow slower than Squall. The latter is already off the bed and scooping up a stray t-shirt, something Jecht must have thrown off the other night when he got home from meeting Auron. The dark gray t-shirt fits over his head and just reaches past his waist. Not that he cares, he's just going downstairs after all.

Each step is complete and utter _hell_ in most regards. But he's quickly reminded that Jecht did everything short of bathing him. He cleaned them both up and made sure to toss the rest of the condoms away. They _did_ go through the small stash that he came with.

Squall is just filling a glass with water when Jecht comes up behind him. He bristles at the arms that wind around his waist all over again. He can feel every inch of Jecht pressing up against him. Squall sighs, "You couldn't even put on a pair of pants?"

"It's my house, I do what I want."

He turns Squall around and reaches for the glass. Except Squall pulls it away with a glare. He wants to get back soon. No matter how sore he is he can't deny that too much touching will have him wanting something he shouldn't indulge in yet.

Jecht frowns, "Come on scaredy cat, what are ya afraid of? This old man too much for you?"

The glass clacks loudly against the counter behind Squall as glances to the side, "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Squall still avoids Jecht's eyes and simply gestures down between them. It's not hard to figure out. Not when there's something poking up against him. It has Jecht chuckling, "Ya know, you're pretty cute for a sourpuss." Even so he lets Squall go and steps back. "Let's get back to the room and I'll take care of that for you then get you a shower."

There's a glare on Squall's face as he grabs at Jecht's wrist. "Here. _Now_."

"Don't be a baby," Jecht replies as he scoops Squall up into his arms with no protest whatsoever. "It'll only take a second. Not like it'll go soft in the meantime."

Disappointed that he'll have to wait but getting used to this kind of treatment, Squall allows Jecht to take him right back where they came from. Jecht can barely get back in the room and set Squall down before the brunet is on him. Thankfully he just manages to grab the bottle of lube, what's left of it anyhow, before lips are hovering beside his ear.

"Inside."

Such a simple word. One that normally wouldn't mean anything to Jecht. But this time it does and it has him more than horny. He had never thought of not using a condom with Squall. At least at first. He didn't want to just assume after all.

He's just about to go through with it to when Squall's phone rings. The device buzzes and vibrates on the floor in the back of Squall's discarded pants. Retrieving it, Jecht hands it over to his young lover. Squall sighs as he turns his back to Jecht, facing the wall beside the door, and answer it.

"Yeah?"

On the other end, Laguna's voice blares out loud and clear. Off he goes into an entire spiel about how he won't be able to make it for the wedding; weather, circumstance and how upset he is that he can't. But to be honest, Squall isn't paying much attention to him. He's too enraptured with the lubed up fingers that are pushing into his ass.

Squall glances over his shoulder, whispering over to Jecht, "Are you crazy?"

Jecht merely grins ear to ear. Squall won't tell him to stop and certainly not when the fingers are quickly replaced by a raging hard cock. He slaps one hand against the wall while the other holds the phone to his ear. "I'll… let them know."

In and out, Squall can only count the times that Jecht thrusts back into him. Anything to keep himself sane and participating in the conversation. Especially when he's hit with a curve ball. He completely forgot that he'd be leaving after the wedding and going straight there. He's not sure what to say or how to say it. Which is why he's happy to have the phone stolen from his grip. Although mostly so that he can place both hands firmly on the wall.

"Hey, Laguna!" Jecht beams as he keeps one hand on Squall's waist. "Yeah, uh-huh… That's the thing, I offered the brat a job helping me out. Just so he's got some cash to fall on… Of course, see ya then."

Hanging up, Jecht tosses the phone down to the floor in the softest way possible. He grunts as he speeds up his thrusts, "Hope ya don't mind working for me."

Squall hangs his head between his arms, "What?"

"Just keep the house clean," Jecht says as he leans over Squall, his lips pressing against the latter's shoulder blade. "And give me a welcome home kiss and we're good."

It's _that_ ,that has Squall blushing red hot. The mere thought of being there at the door when Jecht gets home like something more than a simple lover has him tipping over the edge.

What's more is the hand that snakes around his waist and grabs onto his cock. Jecht milks him for everything he's worth until white pools in that tanned hand of his. But Squall doesn't even realize he's cum. Oh no, not when there's Jecht's own cum pouring into him. The thick heat of it all has him moaning loud and wantonly, unable to keep himself composed a second longer.

The bliss is all well and good, too.

Until Jecht realizes he can't exactly pull out. If he does it'll only create a hell of a mess. He gives a hearty laugh while Squall comes back down to earth. "I think we can make it to the bathroom like this."

"You're… kidding."

Jecht slaps the side of Squall's ass, "Nope, so get moving. The sooner you do the sooner I take care of you all day. I'll just tell anyone that calls that you're still in bed."

Squall straightens back up and leans against Jecht, "You're a monster."

Tilting his head even further back, their eyes connect. Jecht closes the distance and gives him a small peck of a kiss. Jecht retreats after a moment and nods toward the bathroom. "Well, come on. Hurry up before I wanna fuck you again right where you stand."


End file.
